Corruption
by Kurokodairu - SNSF
Summary: When a strange emerald gets into Sonic's chest from outer space, he starts to act oddly. This escalates to pure evil when Tails is killed. Can Shadow stop Sonic, or perhaps bring Tails back? Rated T for violence, swearing, and mature topics. {Sonic AU} (UNDER EDITING! :D)
1. The Dark Crystal

**Ok, in this version Knuckles is a freedom fighter and Shadow normally accompanies them on their missions. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Death Egg, 12:21 AM**

Sonic had just defeated Dr, Eggman once again, inside the Death Egg as he was surrounded by the remains of robots. Then, a black emerald crashed through the roof and right into Sonic's chest. Sonic screamed in pain as blood gushed out of the wound, and Sonic began to change. "Ahhh!" He cried in pain as his fur changed to black. His short tail grew in length and turned lizard-like. His small fangs turned into HUGE fangs. He let out an animalistic growl as he grew twice his original size and grew red and black wings. Dr. Eggman said, "hehe... are you okay?" Sonic looked over and snarled, showing his transformed black teeth. **"I'm fine, fool,"** Sonic said. He growled, corrupted energies seeping into him from the dark jewel lodged in his chest.

 **G.U.N headquarters, 6:45 AM**

"Sonic transformed into some kind of...monster!" Tails said to Shadow, who was listening. "Is faker with you guys?" "No, he just flew off last night. We haven't seen him since!" Shadow nodded, then went out into the hallway. "SHADOW!" A seriously injured officer said. Shadow turned around and was shocked. "Something is killing everyone!" Shadow ran over to where the officer pointed, followed by Tails

Tails and Shadow arrived at a room where G.U.N officers where fighting a monster that was trying to get to the Chaos Emerald. Shadow ran in and saw the monster with the same description Tails said! "Faker, why are you doing this?!" Sonic kicked a G.U.N officer of him and looked at Shadow. He just smirked and took the Chaos Emerald out of the pedestal.

Shadow instantly threw 5 Chaos Spears at Sonic. They crashed into him, and he shrieked in pain. He slashed Shadow and threw him into a wall. Tails stood in awe at how strong Sonic was, defeating all 125 of the G.U.N soldiers that protected the emerald. Sonic flew off with the Chaos Emerald. "Dammit!" Shadow said in anger as he got up. "He got away!" Shadow said. Tails sighed and got in his X-Tornado to look for Sonic.

Sonic landed in the Freedom Fighters base and went to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it before putting the emerald under a loose floorboard. He chuckled darkly and went to Tails room. He took 4 Chaos Emeralds that were sitting on the desk in the right corner of the room. He went back to his room and stuck them inside the floorboard. He then flew out of the base to search for more emeralds. Suddenly felt something painful stab him in the tail. He suddenly felt tired and fell asleep.

 **2 hours later...**

"Sonic!" That was insane!" Tails said as Sonic woke up. Tails was looking at Sonic's fur with a tweezer in the left corner of the room. Sonic rose up from the medical bed and looked at Tails. Tails had the Chaos Emeralds that Sonic hid under the floorboards. Sonic growled, and Tails could hear him. Tails looked at him in shock and asked, "Why did you... growl?" Sonic looked at him and said, Give me those emeralds, _**now."**_ Tails was intimidated, but he didn't give him the emeralds. Something is wrong with you, Sonic. And, why did you take these from my room?" Sonic didn't reply. Tails looked at Sonic with suspicion but shook it off. Sonic snarled. **"Give me the Emeralds..."** Tails said no and ran out of the lab as fast as he could. Sonic was about to give chase, but soon he couldn't see anything. He fell asleep as darkness filled his eyes...

Tails looked behind him and noticed Sonic was not chasing him. He looked in the lab and saw Sonic sleeping. He sighed in relief and went to his bedroom. He fell asleep and had a horrifying dream.

 _ **Tails woke up in a prison cell. He had multiple cuts on his skin, and some of his fur was black. Then, he realized he couldn't move. He was dead! Dr. Eggman was laughing maniacally at his corpse. Tails was furious, but he couldn't move, as his limbs didn't respond. Sonic was at his side, shaking him and trying to revive him. "IT'S TOO LATE, RAT!" Sonic's sadness soon turned to rage. "YOU..." Sonic said as claws started to rip out of his gloves. "KILLED HIM!" Sonic roared with rage and fury and he grabbed the doctor and slammed him into the ground so hard it broke Dr. Eggman's ribcage. Sonic laughed darkly and ran towards the madman. He slashed at him, and blood leaked onto the floor.**_

 _ **Tails screamed in fear and tried to move, but to no avail. Sonic grinned and kicked the Doctor. He gasped and wheezed as the air was knocked out of him. Soon, he killed him and threw his corpse of the ledge of the Death Egg. Sonic stayed silent. The Freedom Fighters ran over after totaling Metal Sonic. They gasped after seeing Tail's dead body, and saw Sonic, with blood on his hands, accused him. "Faker killed him!" Shadow said. Sonic glared at him. "HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF KILLING HIM! HE WAS MY BROTHER!"**_

 _ **Sonic roared in rage. Knuckles then saw the trail of blood. "You killed Eggman?!" He asked in horror. "Obviously. He never deserved to live..." Shadow ran up to attack Sonic, but Sonic grabbed him by the neck with his tail. "You should die, too..." Sonic snarled, strangling him. Shadow yelled out in rage, and Sonic threw him against the wall. Sonic chuckled evilly. "You all deserve to DIE..."**_

Tails woke up in a cold sweat. "Did I just... predict the future? He asked, looking up towards the ceiling in nervousness.

* * *

 **Oki here's Corruption... Currently, I'm just browsing through and changing these cringy errors lmao, have a nice day and plz review! :)**


	2. Tail's Death and Sonic's Corruption

Sonic woke up, sensing something was wrong. He ran over to Tails room, after hearing a scream.

Tails thought of what he may have possibly predicted. He was going to _**die**_? Tails shivered at the thought, and went outside, only to bump into Sonic. "Why did you scream?" Sonic asked. Tails didn't know what Sonic would think if he told him what his dream was, so he just said, "I just had a nightmare." Sonic nodded and let Tails pass. Tails was scared and sad. "What will Sonic do when I'm gone? In my dream, he did attack..." Tails said quietly.

Dr. Eggman was plotting, as usual. He had finished making a remastered version of the Egg Dragoon. He laughed evilly and said, "Finally, I WILL kill that rat, and NOTHING can stop me!

Knuckles ran in the room. "Eggman is planning an attack in the Death Egg! "Sonic growled, then flew off. Tails followed. Knuckles also glided off.

 **Death Egg**

Sonic, Tails, Shadow, and Knuckles were in the hallway of the base. Dr. Eggman, in his Egg Dragoon, jumped down from the ledge. He laughed and said, "Time to DIE, hedgehog!" Sonic glared, then dodged 4 turrets. He spin dashed into the robot, not making a dent. Then, the robot slapped Sonic with a heavy blow to the face. Sonic slammed into a wall as the evil madman was about to step on to him.

Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, making the Dragoon step back. Knuckles slammed his fists into the robot and started to climb it. He got to the window and broke it. The doctor quickly had the robot grab him. Tails flew up and threw a bomb onto the robot. It blew up, making it let go of Knuckles and fall. Sonic ran over and slashed the robot, cutting it in half. The doctor flew out on his Eggmobile. Sonic glanced at him, then ran over to the gang. Then, Dr. Eggman shot a missile at Sonic. Tails ran over at the last second.

 _ **It hit Tails.**_

Sonic ran over to Tails broken body. He had tears in his eyes, and he frantically ran to Tails. He shook him, and hugged him, trying to get a response. "Please...No..." Sonic said, on the verge of sobbing. "Sonic... I'm glad I could save you, just like the other times you saved me... Goodbye..." Tails closed his eyes for the final time. "Tails...?" Sonic said, fearing the worst. **"TAILS?!"** Sonic screamed.

Then he realized this was it. **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Sonic screamed. Dr. Eggman laughed maniacally at the corpse. Sonic's eyes turned red, and he lost all of his former personality. He growled animalistically, and glared at Eggman. "Oops..." The doctor said, now fearing for his life. **"YOU...YOU KILLED HIM! HE WAS ONLY 11! HE SHOULD HAVE LIVED LONGER!"** Sonic snarled, saliva dripping from his fangs.

The gang stared at the corpse in shock and horror. Shadow glared at the doctor, and Knuckles tried to comfort Sonic. Sonic roared so loud the walls shook and flew after Eggman, He panicked and flew as fast as he could. **"GET BACK HERE, CRETIN!"** Shadow and Knuckles secured Sonic. It took a lot of effort, but Sonic was tired after the struggling. He snarled and glared at the two holding him. **"LET ME GO!"** Knuckles just looked at him in sympathy. Sonic roared again and ran after Eggman.

Sonic clenched his fists and felt something burning in his stomach. Then he crashed into a wall. He heard Eggman laugh and say, "This wall is impenetrable!" Sonic growled and felt the burning sensation inside his stomach then felt something very hot come up his throat, and he opened his mouth. He breathed **_fire._** The wall melted, and the Doctor was revealed. He stared in shock, then flew off.

Before Sonic could run, Shadow pinned him down. Sonic snarled and threw Shadow off him. **"LEAVE ME ALONE, CRETIN!"** Shadow, having a very short temper, hit Sonic. "Don't call me **_cretin,_** Faker. Sonic roared in Shadow's face. **"I don't listen to mere _mortals,_ weakling." **Shadow glared and threw a Chaos Spear. Sonic rubbed his muzzle as blood oozed. He roared, and said, **"THAT'S IT!"** Sonic jumped onto Shadow and started to rip apart his flesh. Shadow screamed in pain making Sonic smirk, showing his blood-covered fangs.

* * *

 **And that's it! Oh, and a shoutout to the guest who reviewed!**

 ** _Editing Notes - 11/3/19_  
((Oml I changed files while editing =_=))**


	3. The 1st fight

**Enjoy! Btw, this story has some swearing.**

Shadow yelled as Sonic tore his apart with his claws. He tried to get Sonic off him but Sonic firmly held him. Knuckles punched Sonic, and he fell off. Sonic growled as Knuckles ran over to Shadow. Shadow glared at Sonic and Chaos Controlled out. Sonic roared like a carnivorous beast and flew off.

Knuckles sighed and flew off, knowing this was just the start.

Dr. Eggman flew as fast as he could as Sonic flew after him. **"Time for your demise!"** Sonic roared, and flew faster. The doctor shot a ray gun. It hit Sonic's left wing, the ray leaving a burning hole. Sonic fell, and snarled. **"You BASTARD!"** The doctor gasped as Sonic swore. He never heard him swear before. Then, he escaped as Sonic roared.

Knuckles flew over as Sonic layed, wounded on the ground. He sighed and picked Sonic up. He yelped as Sonic bit him on the right arm. He threw Sonic, and said, "What was that for?! I was trying to help you!" Sonic just rolled his eyes and said, **"I don't need your help. Who do you think I am, a preschooler?!"** Knuckles was suprised by Sonic's rudeness, but ignored it.

"It must be that gem..." He thought as he glided off. Sonic went to a cave, stressed out.

Dr. Eggman thought of what occured that night. "I shouldn't have killed Tails..." The doctor thought. Shadow chaos controlled in the room. Dr. Eggman stood up, shocked. "What do you want?! Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "We have to stop Faker!" Dr. Eggman gave Shadow a look. "Why should I help you?!"

"Because if you don't, Sonic will kill you!"

"Good point. Okay, I'll take down the rodent, but I need your help." The doctor pointed to the robotizizer.

"Why would I trust you on THAT?!" Shadow said in clear annoyance. Dr. Eggman said, listen, I know my life's in danger, so why would I betray you?" Shadow reluctantly went in to the robotisizer. The doctor pressed a button, and the machine sparked to life. 1 hour later, Shadow came out as a robot. He looked around, then said, "What the hell?"

The doctor rolled his eyes and said, you're a robot, dummy. Now, we have to figure out-

Sonic crashed through the roof and landed, covered in debris. He smirked, showing his shark-like teeth. **"End of the line... I WILL AVENGE TAILS, AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME!"**

Shadow launched missiles at Sonic, which he dodged. **"Wow, you decided to be turned into a metal can? Pathetic!"** Shadow glared and teleported behind Sonic. He landed a kick to Sonic's head, then threw him in the air. Sonic landed on his feet, bleeding from his forehead. **"Dammit..."** Shadow threw Chaos Spears at Sonic. He snarled as the hit, leaving a burning sensation.

Sonic roared, and flew off. Shadow smirked, and yelled out, "YOU CAN'T BEAT THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM, FAKER."

Sonic clenched his fists and kept flying. He snarled, and said, **"Next chance I get, I'll _ensure_ you'll see your dumbass girlfriend in hell..." **

Shadow heard this, and he totally lost it. The metal coating around him broke, revealing his true self. His eyes _glowed_ red, and his aura turned red. Dark Shadow punched Sonic, sending him flying. **(Um... I know BARELY anything about Shadow, so don't blame me if I get this wrong.)**

Shadow yelled out in rage. "You will DIE for that comment, faker!" Sonic rolled his eyes and slashed Shadow. Dr. Eggman gasped in shock. He had no idea Shadow had a Dark form.

Sonic flinched as Shadow punched him. He then launched 5 Chaos Lances, which hit Sonic. He cried out in pain as the heat of the energy burned him severely. Shadow's aura dyed down a little, but he was still angry. Sonic saw a Chaos Emerald down on the ground, and grabbed it quickly. He felt Negative Energy course through his veins, and the jewel inside his chest glowed, and he transformed into a evil looking version of Darkspine Sonic.

 **Shadow and Sonic fought, and it was devastating.**

* * *

Annnd that's all! See ya and pleaaassse review! Its really apreciated!


	4. 85 percent Corruption

**Enjoy!**

Dark Shadow stared at this evil form of Darkspine Sonic.

Sonic had dark purple fur, _**Black**_ eyes with no pupils, the stripes on Sonic's forehead were black, and the fire circling around him was dark blue.

He let out a loud scream of rage, then hit Shadow with unbelivable force. Shadow lost his negative energy as he slammed into a wall. **"You're screwed, weakling."** Sonic sounded demonic, and he hit Shadow with fire. It charred Shadow's fur, and he weakly got up and glared. Sonic gazed down at his fists. Instead of normal fingers, there was long claws shrouded in fire. **"What the hell?"**

Sonic was suprised at this look. **"Heh. It suits me..."**

Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at Sonic, which hit him in the chest. He groaned in pain, and got up. **"Really? You're still trying to defeat me?"** Sonic walked over to Shadow and held him by his neck. He then gripped harder, strangling him. Shadow choked as Sonic laughed. **"You should've retreated when you had the Chance. Goodbye, dumbass."** Sonic then strangled him harder.

"CHAOS... CONTROL!"

Shadow dissapeared with a flash of light. Sonic growled in annoyance, and Chaos Controlled, only to have the positive energy reject him. He frowned, and threw the emerald on the ground so hard it _**broke**_ in two. Sonic looked and smirked, only for a blinding light to appear behind him. He cringed, and looked behind himself.

Tikal stood, frowning. "Sonic, what's going on?! I'm getting negative readings, all it's coming from **you,** out of all people!"

Sonic smirked, and said, " **Well, I chose to avenge Tails, and I suggest you get out of the way before I incinerate you."** Tikal stared in shock. "Tails is... Dead?"

Sonic looked down, and said, **"I don't need your sympathy. I'll kill that fatass myself, and you can't stop me!"** Tikal looked at the jewel that was sticking outside of Sonic's chest. Sonic glared at her and said, **"Lay off, or I'll make you."** Tikal was already startled by how Sonic swore, something he never did.

Shadow teleported to Tail's workshop. He sat down, and sighed. How was he gonna stop Sonic? He was insanely strong when he got the Chaos Emerald. "Why am I protecting him anyway?"

Sonic glared at Tikal. **"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!"** Sonic snapped, startling Tikal. She looked away, and teleported. "He's **corrupted...** " She thought as she left.

Sonic transformed back to normal and smirked. Then, he teleported to Angel Island.

Knuckles was guarding the Master Emerald. He heard a flash, then saw Sonic. He grinned, showing his blood-covered fangs. **"Well, what do we have here? The Master Emerald for the taking?"** Sonic taunted. Knuckle's face lit up with rage, and he charged at Sonic. Sonic smirked, and grabbed Knuckles. He then threw him into the ground.

 **"That takes care of him..."** Sonic said, then walked over to the Master Emerald. He started to glow black as Negative Chaos Energy was transferred. Sonic screamed as he glowed several color, then the black aura dissapated.

Sonic was swapping between evil versions of his forms simulatously. He thought of which form to use to kill Knuckles, then he decided to shift into the form that his **"good"** self dispised. **_The werehog._**

Knuckles watched in fear of the monster approaching him.

Sonic howled, and smirked down at Knuckles.

He had black fur, yellow eyes, 2 wings, a long, wolf-like tails, and purple cuffs. He snarled, then pounced on Knuckles. Knuckles punched Sonic, only to hear a laugh. Sonic slashed Knuckles, then threw him into a tree. Knuckles got up, and attacked. He ran at Sonic, and grabbed one of his arms. He ran over to the edge of the island and threw Sonic over.

Sonic screamed as he fell. Knuckles smirked, then felt a little bad. He hoped Sonic didn't **_drown,_** or he would never forgive himself.

Suddenly, Sonic came back up, with an outstreched hand. He chuckled, then grabbed Knuckles. **"You _dumbass._ You thought you could beat me by throwing? Pathetic!" ** Sonic then slammed Knuckles into a wall. "You bastard..." Knuckles then fainted. Sonic threw him aside, and thought of what form to take now. He grabbed 4 Chaos Emeralds and put them in his quills. He absorbed the Negative Energy, making him 15x stronger.

Sonic thought for a while, then smirked. **"I can cut Shadow to bits with this..."** Sonic then transformed into a twisted version of Excalibur Sonic.

His armor was purple, the sword he had was not Lancelot, instead it was a red and black sword covered in blood, and his cape was dirty and stained. Sonic laughed evilly, before going to slaughter Shadow and Eggman. **"This is for you, Tails..."** He then ran off.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 4! Please leave a comment and see ya next time! :)**


	5. The perfect form is revealed

**Reeeee**

* * *

Sonic rushed towards Tail's workshop, sensing Shadow. He kicked down the door, only to see Shadow looking at old photos of himself and Tails. He instantly flew into a rage. **"BACK OFF,** **FAKER!"** He roared in rage.

Shadow glared at the corrupted hedgehog, then smirked. "Oh, so you want to keep your _precious_ photos intact? Shadow took one and _ripped_ it in half.

Sonic's eyes turned purple, and he yelled in fury. **"YOU BASTARD! I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS IF YOU DIE, YOU SPINELESS CLONE!"**

Sonic charged at Shadow and slashed him in the chest. He yelled as blood leaked from the cut, and he Chaos Controlled behind Sonic. He tried to kick, but Sonic saw this coming and grabbed Shadow's leg. He then twisted it. Shadow yelped as the bones cracked, and he threw a Chaos Spear out of Positive Energy. Sonic screeched as the spear burned his armor. Sonic grabbed Shadow's leg, and let go of it. Sonic then quickly grabbed Shadow's head and put him in a headlock.

Shadow struggled and felt Sonic rummaging through his quills for something. He then grabbed it, then took it out. He held a precious red Chaos emerald. Shadow yelled in rage, then Sonic smirked, flying away. Shadow punched the wall, knowing Sonic had 6 Chaos Emeralds. Just one more, and then he could achieve his evil perfect form.

Sonic held the Emeralds, smirking. **"Shadow's a dumbass. He couldn't even tell what I was doing..."** Sonic thought, then flew to the Death egg.

Dr. Eggman held the last Chaos Emerald in his hand. He then heard crashing from the other side of the Death Egg. He looked in fear and saw Sonic running towards him. He blinked, then in an instant, the doctor was being strangled. He gasped for air, and Sonic grabbed the Chaos Emerald out of his hand. He smirked and threw the doctor into a wall. Sonic chuckled and held the seven chaos emeralds in his hands. Visible black energy seeped out of the Emeralds as it was absorbed into Sonic's body.

Dr. Eggman watched in horror as Sonic screamed and began to grow. He stopped growing at fifty feet and grew even larger claws. His eyes were yellow, and his tail grew even larger. He let out a horrific roar and ran after Eggman. He frantically got in his eggmobile and fled, only to be struck down by a fireball. He braced for impact as his vehicle crashed.

Shadow Chaos Controlled and stared at the huge beast. Sonic smirked down at Shadow. **"Here to join the party? Well, I can ensure you that your head will be on a pole when I'm finished with you!"** Sonic's voice boomed, knocking Shadow back a few inches. Shadow jumped up to kick Sonic but was swatted away. Shadow flew into a wall. Sonic laughed, and before Shadow could move, he was crushed by an oversized shoe.

 **"Oops. Looks like I stepped on someone."** Sonic chuckled and grabbed the doctor. His eyes widened, and Sonic laughed evilly.

The next thing Sonic said nearly gave Eggman a heart attack.

 **"Time for a snack..."**

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN! What will happen to Eggman? Will Shadow survive? Stay tuned for the next Chapter! Please leave a review, and see ya next time!**


	6. (Part of) Sonic's past, Part 1

**Enjoy! Swearing also increases a level now. (Shoutout to Sonadow345 for the review. I love your story Dark Sonic: Operation Chaos!)**

As Sonic lifted the doctor above his mouth, he felt something sharp and painful. He yelped as his right leg turned yellow. He snarled, and tossed the Chaos Emeralds away. Positive Energy was seeping from the emeralds. **"Motherfucking Positive Energy..."**

His right leg returned to the back color it was, and then Sonic felt a force punch him. He let go of Eggman and flew into a wall. He groaned. **"Fuck..."**

Then, a golden fox appeared, the Chaos Emeralds turning a golden color as they circled around him. He had _**two**_ tails. Sonic saw this and gasped. **"You need to stop, Sonic. This isn't you at all."**

Sonic turned to his normal self quickly. "Tails! I can't be good without you! I need you or I'll turn-" Sonic transformed back suddenly. **"EVIL!"**

Sonic clutched his head in pain as a dark aura swirled around him. Tails gasped, never knowing this. Sonic lifted his left foot, and Shadow weakly got up. He glared at Sonic, then teleported himself and Eggman away. Sonic snarled, then slammed his head on the wall. "I-" The aura around Sonic grew even more. **"FUCK! I NEED YOU OR I'LL KILL EVERY ONE!"** Tails frowned, tears going down his face. "I can't... someone has to revive me... goodbye Sonic..." Tails disapeared in a cloud of positive energy.

Sonic yelled in rage, then collapsed from exaustion. He shrank back to his normal size, and the negative energy went back into the emeralds. **"You don't understand..."** Sonic whispered under his breath, then fell asleep.

Shadow teleported with Eggman in a cave. Shadow tended to his broken leg, and sat down on a rock. "Did you hear anything vital from Sonic?" Shadow asked. Eggman glared and said, "Well don't you know?!" Shadow got angry and said, "I was under a freaking foot."

Eggman shrugged and said, "Well, I could build a robot, or maybe Knuckles can help." Shadow thought for a second, then said, maybe later. G.U.N might be able to help." Eggman nodded, and they teleported to G.U.N.

Shadow walked inside the buliding and saw the army training. "I need your help to defeat Sonic." He said, glaring. The army obeyed, and went outside of the city.

The massive army of 5,000 soliders got out 500 tanks, 300 planes, 200 army helicopters, 90 mines, and 1 Ultimate Lifeform. Shadow leaded the army outside of Station Square and they waited until Sonic came.

Sonic was at Angel Island, seeking the final emerald: The all-powerful Mater Emerald. Sonic walked and was punched by Knuckles. Knuckles then ran to the Master Emerald and transformed into hyper knuckles. Sonic gasped and tried to run as Knuckles punched him. He slammed into a tree. Knuckles hovered in front of Sonic and frowned. Sonic, cut it out or I'm gonna have to beat you out of here.

Sonic glared and ran. Knuckles chased after him, but he was barely as fast as Sonic. Sonic ran to to the Chaos Emerald and but a hand on it. He started to glow, and his claws grew even longer. Knuckles panicked and tried to punch him. Suddenly, he was held back. Sonic held his other hand, and black energy was holding Knuckles in place. He yelled out in frustration as he tried to move. Sonic, still facing the Master Emerald, laughed evilly. Knuckles watched as Sonic transformed even further. His qulls went downward, a sword materialized in his hand. The sheath was purple, the handle was gold, and the blade was red. But the thing that actually **_scared_** Knuckles was that the sword reeked of blood. Sonic grinned as he saw Knuckle wrinkle his nose in disgust. His fangs also grew longer, tainted with blood.

Sonic also gained a black cape, covered in blood and it smelled like decaying bodies. Sonic laughed manically. **"Finally! It's about time I could be KING again!"** Knuckles gasped. "W-what do you mean?!" Sonic laughed, his voice demonic. **"I killed of most of your kind 5,000 years ago! I ruled the planet for 600 years, until some dickhead screwed it up..."**

Knuckles boiled with rage and wanted to bust Sonic's head open for killing off his species, but he couldn't move. Sonic chuckled and his hand turned green. Knuckles felt the Chaos Energy be drained out of him, then he collapsed from exaustion. Sonic looked down at Knuckles, and drew his sword. He pointed it at his neck, and said, **"Don''t EVER speak of this, and I'll leave your pathectic life alone. If you speak of this to ANYONE, I'll end your life in an instant."** Knuckles nodded, shivering. Sonic smirked, showing blood stained teeth. He then flew off.

Sonic flew into station square, terrifying the civilans. The G.U.N army attacked, but Shadow stood in shock. He reconized this form from fifty years ago. And it was not pleasant.

* * *

 **Ok, there's ANOTHER Cliffhanger! Muhahaha! Please review on your thoughts for this chapter, and I'll probaly post another chappie tommorow! Cya! :D**


	7. (Part of) Sonic's past, part 2

**Shadow's flashback**

 **Insane Lunatic Asylum**

 **Shadow walked with Gerald Robotnik. He had just been created 2 days earlier. Gerald was in the partly running building for the insane to take notes. Shadow was put off from the Goth-like style of the building. There was insane laughter, and Shadow was a little freaked out. Gerald gestured Shadow to follow him, and he did what he was told.**

 **A black, bloodied, beaten hedgehog was** ** _laughing_** **in** ** _pain_** **as the workers abused and whipped him. "Why won't this dumbass stop laughing?!" One worker said in anger. The other shrugged, and butted Sonic's nose with the end of his shotgun. Sonic laughed even more as blood poured out of his nose. "Is that all you got? I thought you were going to make my life hell." Sonic said, teasing the workers.**

 **Shadow watched all of this behind a wall. He looked through a window, and saw the condition Sonic was in. His nose was covered in blood, his fur was ruffled, he was filthy, and a disturbing sword was on a dirty table. Sonic was chained to a bed, and he caught sight of Shadow. He gestured to the sword on the table, then looked away.**

 **Shadow blinked in confusion, then quietly walked in. The workers didn't notice, and they kept harassing Sonic. Shadow frowned and felt bad for the obviously deranged hedgehog. He grabbed the sword, but it felt like it was 200 pounds. He struggled to lift it, and dragged it over. Sonic smirked, and his left hand glowed purple. The sword glowed, and dissapeared. Sonic grinned, and the sword appeared in his left hand.**

 **Sonic held the sword with ease, and cut his chains. The workers gasped, but that was short lived as they were slaughtered in an instant. Shadow was disturbed at this, but he felt they deserved it. Sonic walked up to the Ultimate Lifeform and smirked. "Thanks...You have no idea who you just released, did you?" Shadow gasped, he may have released a evil threat. Sonic just looked away and rumaged through his quills. He pulled out a red Chaos Emerald and handed it to him. "I don't need this anymore. You can have it. I think we'll meet again... CHAOS...CONTROL!" Sonic dissapeared in a flash of black light.**

Present

Shadow gasped, and backed away slightly. "I'ts him... That was faker fifty year ago?!" Shadow said in shock.

Sonic was mercilessly killing all of the gun soldiers. Tanks shot at him, but he easily dodged the bullets, and laughed. **"PATHETIC! I shall let the bloodbath start now!** Sonic got out his enormous sword. He slammed it down on the ground, making a shockwave that killed half of the troops. Blood splattered everywhere, and the troops stood in horror and fear as blood flew on their shirts.

Sonic laughed manically, and looked down at the city. Civilians were terrified, and some held their kids in terror. Sonic grinned, showing his fangs. **"So, YOU are the ungrateful people who I saved from that fat bastard over the years..."** Sonic held his sword up, and dark energy began to flow into it. It turned pure black, and the sky turned purple and black.

Shadow ran over, jumped, and kicked Sonic in the back. Sonic fell to the ground. Sonic growled like a feral dog, then slashed Shadow across the face. He screamed in pain as blood spurted all over the place. Sonic grinned, and grabbed Shadow. Shadow struggled, but Sonic held him firmly. He tossed Shadow into the ground, creating a massive hole.

Shadow coughed as he got up, and saw Sonic scream. He floated to the ground and clutched his head in agony. Shadow stood in bewilderment as a skull appeared on Sonic's head. His eyes glowed, and he glared at Shadow. **"You pathetic creatures are not deserving living, because of what you did to me..."** Sonic snarled.

Shadow raised an eyebrow in confusion.

 **"You expect me to tell you?! In your fucking dreams, ASSHOLE!"**

Shadow clenched his fists in anger and attacked. Sonic laughed, and put a hand straight through Shadow's chest. Blood spurted everywhere, and Sonic pulled out a rib bone.

Shadow screamed the loudest he had ever screamed in his entire life, and he plummeted down to the ground. Then, Tikal appeared in a burst of light. She helped Shadow up, and said, **"We shall stop this monster from destroying the world. My power has decreased, but I am the one who overthrew Sonic millennia ago."** Shadow gasped, and got up. Sonic glared at Tikal. **"YOU. You ruined my life!"** Sonic roared and became shrouded in darkness.

* * *

 **Dat's da end of chapter 6! Also, tell me if you want a backstory for this "evil" form of Sonic. He's hiding a lot of stuff, and if you want me to, I'll make a separate story! Please review and see ya next time!**


	8. Final forme

Sonic flew over to Tikal and slashed her in the face. She didn't flinch, and summoned Chaos. The presence of the Chaos Emeralds made it transform into its perfect form. The enormous beast roared and smacked Sonic so hard he flew into a building, and the structure collapsed.

Sonic's eyes lit up with fury, and he sliced Chaos down the middle. Knowing he could not kill Chaos, he knew he could send him back into the Master Emerald. His hands glowed the same greenish color from when he drained Knuckles of his energy earlier, He grinned, and Tikal's eyes widened in fear. She teleported Shadow and herself away as Sonic absorbed Chaos's energy.

Sonic laughed as Chaos ran out of Chaos energy and went back into the Master Emerald. The energy visibly went into Sonic's body, and his pupils were a eerie black. His aura flared to life, and his sword grew human skulls around the handle. Shadow stared in disbelief. "How can he do that?!" Shadow exclaimed with pure shock. "He has complete control over all Chaos Energy in this form. He also has many other abilites. He is so powerful it makes Enerjak look like a wimp."

Shadow got into a fighting position. "Is there any way to beat that faker?!" Tikal frowned, and said, "There's only two ways. We can either revive Tails, which reqiures Chaos energy, or we can search for a energy called Neo energy. It is stronger than Chaos energy, and it is extremely rare. I'm afraid if Sonic finds out we're searching, he will search for the energy too, and if he finds it, he can transform into his Final Forme, which is almost unstoppable. When Sonic ruled, he planned to do genocide on all humans and let mobians rule." Tikal kept speaking, and Shadow listened.

To do this, he turned into his Final Forme and nearly wiped out every single human on the planet. I had to intervene and ultimately defeat Sonic. This sent him into a coma for 3000 years. He was mentally unstable, and when I came to see him, he was instantly enraged and attacked me. Then, he ran off, and I haven't seen him only until Dr. Eggman took control of Chaos, and when I saw him, he said I looked familiar..."Shadow nodded. He had no idea about this. Tikal sighed, and Shadow and Tikal ran to a unknown location.

Sonic slaughtered a man, then sighed. **"It's boring as hell around here..."** Sonic casually sliced a person in half. Suddenly, he picked up a familiar energy. **"Neo energy..."** He snarled, his hunger for power growing. **"If that bitch Tikal dosen't know, I can get it and be UNSTOPPABLE!"** Sonic laughed, and flew off to search for the power.

Tikal sensed the same Neo energy Sonic sensed. She could see a purple aura in the ground a few feet away. "We found it!" Tikal said, and Shadow ran over. Shadow threw multiple Chaos Spears at the ground. Soon, the ground burst open, revealing a purple diamond. Shadow stared in awe. Tikal smiled and picked up the gem. Shadow could see the positive energy enveloping the diamond. Tikal handed the gem to Shadow and said, "I can't use it anymore. It took every ounce of my power to defeat Sonic, and that disabled me from being able to use the diamond."

Sonic roared and apperared in the area. **"YOU BASTARDS! HAND IT OVER NOW!"** Sonic screamed, and raced towards Shadow. Shadow dodged, and Sonic slammed into a tree, unable to stop. Shadow suddenly glowed white, and neon blue streaks replaced the normal red streaks. Sonic stared, and clenched his fists so hard they started to bleed. Black blood poured out of his palms, and he didn't seem to care.

Hyper Shadow glared at Sonic, and said, "IT'S ALL OVER, FAKER! CHAOS... LANCE!" A huge beam of light slammed down on Sonic. He hissed, and part of his body turned yellow, he growled and it turned black again. Sonic said, **"So, you think I'll fight you in my _normal_ form? Think again! If you're gonna fight me full on, then I'll do the same!" **Tikal widened her eyes and said, **"NO!"** Sonic smirked evilly and said, **"Hell yeah. I'll finish what I started, but with a twist. I'll kill everyone who uses positive energy, along with every human on earth!"** Sonic grinned, and started to glow a mixture of black and red.

Sonic yelled out in pain, and started to grow longer claws. His tail grew to 5 feet long, and his hands became reptilian hands with black claws. His wings were red and black, and they also grew. Sonic's sword rejected him, meaning he could no longer wield it, temporaily. Sonic's eyes lost their pupils, and blue electricity enveloped him.

Shadow looked in confusion. "Why did his sword reject him?" Tikal said, "Even that sword, called _Shemitar,_ cannot handle the intense evil that is inside Sonic at this moment. But that will change...

Sonic's sword, now _Shemitar,_ Turned purple, and blood appeared on the blade. It grew larger to match Sonic's increase in size. It weighed 450 pounds, and Sonic held it up. A skull with flames on it appeared on Sonic's forehead, and Sonic grinned, revealing a purple tongue and black teeth. He laughed, and held his sword in the air. Electricity began to circle around the sword, and a huge blast occurred.

Shadow was knocked off his feet and slammed into the ground. Tikal rushed to help Shadow up.

 **"Uh-Huh. You're definitely fucked." And with that, Sonic attacked.**

* * *

 **And there you got it! Next is the final battle! Who will prevail?! Please review for this chapter and/or fav or follow! See ya next time! :D**


	9. The final battle?

**Enjoy!**

Sonic roared and charged at Shadow. Shadow barely dodged his 1st sword swipe, but the second swipe hit Shadow on the waist, making him bleed. Sonic laughed evilly and blue electricity began to swirl around him. His eyes glowed green for a split second, then the energy slammed into Shadow. He yelled in pain, and Chaos Controlled behind Sonic and kicked him. Then, he teleported where Sonic fell and punched him in the stomach.

The armor around Sonic's chest cracked from the force of the punch. Sonic spat out blood and hit Shadow in the face with the blunt side of his sword. Shadow grunted in pain, then grabbed Sonic's head. Chaos Energy enveloped around Shadow's left hand, and he shot a Chaos Lance.

Sonic yelled in pain as the energy burned his fur. He threw Shadow off him and kicked him. Shadow flew into a building. **"Time to die, mother-fucker."** Sonic glowed blue, and electricity slammed into Shadow. Sonic plunged his sword into Shadow's chest. Shadow's eyes widened, and the Neo Energy dissapated as Shadow transformed back to normal. He collapsed, and plunged into the ground. Sonic laughed manically as Tikal's eyes widened. "No..."

 **Angel Island**

Knuckles woke up, after being knocked out by Sonic hours ago. He rubbed his head and looked at the Master Emerald. It glowed, and a vision appeared. It was Sonic, digging his sword into Shadow. Knuckle's eyes widened, and he flew off to the Station Square.

 **Station Square**

Sonic laughed at Tikal's attempts to revive Shadow. Tikal glared at Sonic, and said, "You monster! I'll stop you from killing anymore innocent people, even if it takes my life! The emerald in Sonic's chest glowed an eerie yellow, and Sonic grinned maliciously. **"Okay, then. When I win, I'll do a favor for you and take out all of your organs to ensure a nice and painful DEATH."** Sonic laughed and charged. Suddenly, a hard fist struck him in the face. Sonic fell to the ground and looked up.

Hyper Knuckles glared at Sonic and said, "I don't know what that gem is doing to you, Sonic, but I will do anything to protect this planet from your evil intentions!" Knuckles flew down and picked Sonic up. Sonic grinned and slashed Knuckles with his sword. Blood seeped from the wound, and Knuckles gritted his teeth. He then flung Sonic into a building and performed a sky uppercut, sending Sonic in the air. Knuckles then kicked Sonic, sending him down to the ground.

A massive crater formed where Sonic landed, and Knuckles landed onto the floor, relived. Tikal saw the fight that took place. Knuckles noticed Shadow condition, and ran over. Shadow weakly got up, covered in blood. He looked at the huge crater, then back at Hyper Knuckles, who was healing him. Soon, all of the cuts were gone, and Shadow felt better.

Shadow transformed into Neo Hyper Shadow and got into a fighting position. Tikal gave the diamond to Knuckles, which he used to transform even further. He turned white, and his gloves were yellow. Shadow said, "I don't think this is the end. Faker has to be stronger than that." Knuckles nodded, and waited. 10 minutes passed, and nothing happened. Knuckles said in confusion, "Was I that strong?" Shadow reluctantly nodded and said, "Yes, it seems that way." Knuckles walked away, and Shadow followed.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Sonic rose from the crater in a horrific condition. His left eye was torn out, with blood seeping from the hole, his left arm was dislocated, his nose was bleeding, and his left eye had a huge scar. Knuckles gasped, and Shadow stared in shock. Sonic laughed, blood pouring out of his mouth. **"You thought you could defeat me?! NEVER! NOW DIE!"** Sonic lifted his sword, and the sky turned red. A wave of blood appeared, and slammed into Shadow and Knuckles. They spat out the fluid in disgust, and Sonic just laughed. He threw his sword at Knuckles at a incredible speed, and it hit his arm. He yelled in pain and pulled the sword out. It electricuted him, and he dropped it. The sword reappeared in Sonic's hand, and he ran at Shadow. He slashed him in the chest, and he yelled in pain.

Tikal started to glow, and a bright light surrounded her. She fired the light, and it hit Sonic in the chest. He yelled in pain as the gem cracked. He stumbled, and wearily looked around. Shadow slammed into Sonic and threw multiple Chaos Spears. Sonic yelled in pain, and Knuckles swept Sonic off his feet. He then punched him 10 times, and Shadow said, "CHAOS... BLAST!"

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Sonic cried as he was hit, sending him flying, knocked out. Knuckles smirked, and Shadow did the same.

As they left, the diamond rolled into the crater where Sonic was. It glowed an eerie blue as the gem on Sonic responded with a green glow. They fused, and it dug into Sonic's chest, unbeknownest to the duo. Sonic began to grow. His fur and skin became scales, and his hands and feet became paws with sharp claws. Sonic woke up and screamed as his back seemed to adapt. His bones grew to support his organs, and he was forced onto all fours.

Shadow and Knuckles looked back and stared in horror. Sonic stared at the duo and roared. Shadow stared in pure shock. "He's a... **_dragon."_**

 **'So I see you found out my true form... you won't know that for long.' Sonic said in telepathy to both, and the _true_ final battle began.**

* * *

 **Whoo! There's the 1st part of the battle! I don't think you were expecting THAT. Please review on this chapter and cya next time! (This is gonna be tough.)**


	10. Final Battle

**Enjoy!**

Shadow dodged a fireball as Knuckles ran up to Sonic and punched him in the face. He slightly staggered, then swatted him. Knuckles groaned in annoyance as he got up. Sonic grinned, showing rows of razor-sharp teeth. He roared and grabbed Knuckles. When he was about to burn him to a crisp, Shadow kicked Sonic in the forehead.

Sonic roared and flung Knuckles. Then, he swatted Shadow with his tail and slashed him. Tikal stood in bewilderment. "Good luck, heroes..." She then dissapeared in a flash of light. Sonic laughed as she dissapeared. Shadow glared at Sonic and threw a Chaos Lance. Sonic yelped, then flew 50 feet up into the sky. He breathed a inferno of blue fire, and it destroyed 3 buildings and engulfed Shadow. He flew into a building. Sonic laughed manically and got ready to finish him off, but at that moment, a beam of light slammed down on Sonic.

 **Tails returned.**

"Sonic, what has happened to you?! Why are you doing this?!" Sonic stared down at Tails, then laughed. **"I don't care anymore. I WILL kill all humans, and NO ONE can stop me!"** Sonic said in telepathy. Tails gasped and he reluctantly got into a fighting stance. "I will have to stop you... Sonic... I know you're in there..." Sonic just roared and started to charge a fireball. Tails threw pillars of light at Sonic. They slammed into Sonic, and he lost his focus.

Knuckles and Shadow got up and were shocked that Tails was there. Sonic snarled, saliva dripping from his mouth, and slashed Tails. He yelped, and staggered back. Knuckles flew and hit Sonic in the stomach. He fell to the ground, and Shadow teleported in front of him. He delivered 5 kicks to his face, and shot multiple Chaos Lances. Tails fired a shot of light, and Knuckles finished the combo with a Chaos-infused Sky Uppercut.

Sonic flew into the air, and crashed into the floor. He roared, but was cut short when Tails threw spears of light. Sonic then did something that astounded and shocked everyone. He swallowed Tails whole. Sonic grinned, and attacked.

Tails went inside Sonic, and he knew exactly what to do. He attacked the inside of Sonic, and Sonic roared in pain. He flew into a building, and Tails flew out. He punched Sonic, and his forehead started to bleed. He gripped his head, and Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails flew up into the sky. They all bellowed...

" **CHAOS...BLAST!"**

A enormous ball of light slammed into the dragon, leaving a blast of light that destroyed the crystal on Sonic's chest. **"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Shadow smirked, along with Knuckles. Tails frowned. Sonic transformed back to his normal self, unconsious, with blue fur and emerald eyes.

 **2 hours later**

Sonic woke up in a hospital bed. "Ugh..." He looked around, and Shadow rushed over, with Knuckles and Tails. Sonic gasped. "Oh no..." Tails hugged Sonic, and he smiled. He hugged back as he heard some laughing, coming from Knuckles, but he didn't care. He broke from the hug and said, "Wait. Where's Shemitar?" Tails lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Knuckles came with the intimidating sword. He reluctantly handed it to Sonic, and he lifted it up. The dark energy from The sword went into Sonic's body, and the sword transformed to a black sword. Sonic sighed in relief, and put the sword on the table. Tails handed him his gloves, and he grabbed them and quickly put them on.

"Why are you revived?" Sonic asked in confusion. "When we beat you, Shadow was able to revive me. When he did it, he gave up his hyper form for good. He said it would be the best." Tails looked at Shadow, who replied with a "Hmph."

"Also, what is that sword and where did you get it from?" Tails asked. Sonic sighed and said, "The sword you gave me obiously is called Shemitar, but the sword I transformed it into is called Oblivion." Tails kept listening. "I got the sword...well... A long time ago. It rejects any holder I don't want to touch it, via electricution." Knuckles looked at his hand, which had a burn mark.

"The emerald that was in my chest was made of pure evil. When Tikal beat me 5000 years ago, she put almost all of my negative energy into the Chaos Emeralds. But, with the leftover energy, she put it into a 8th Chaos Emerald." Tails gasped. "An EIGHTH Chaos Emerald?!" Sonic nodded, then continued. Knuckles and Shadow listened from the back of the room.

"The emerald is so evil, Tikal had to get rid of it. So she sent it into space, never to be seen again. But, it can get attracted to Negative Chaos energy. When Eggman fought me in the Death Egg, it must have been close, so it flew through the death egg and into my chest."

Tails nodded, and said, "Can you tell me about what happened?" Sonic nodded, but said, "Maybe in a few hours. I'm tired. I'm gonna have to get some sleep, it's a very long story..." Tails said, "Okay, I'll see you later!" Tails left, and Knuckles and Shadow followed. **"How will he react when I tell him?"** He said out loud, then fell asleep.

* * *

 **And there's the next chapter! Did you guys see the horrifying poster of the Sonic movie? And I thought Detective Pikachu was the end of it... Please review and see ya!**


	11. Backstory part 1

**OMG! As I am writing this, I have 1000 views to this story! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! : D**

* * *

Sonic got up and yawned. He sat on the bed, waiting for Tails to arrive.

Tails came a couple minutes later. "Okay, can you tell me about your past now?" Sonic nodded, and began.

* * *

 **"Well, my parents were killed in front of me, and I was sent to a plantation. I was a slave, and everyone hated me. They called me "Bastard" instead of my real name. Also... Tails, you're a reincarnation."** Tails stood astounded. **"I met you, and you kept me from committing suicide. You were my best friend at the time. But, one day my master was murdered in front of me. The killers grabbed me and ran off.**

 **I remember waking up in some kind of fortress. The killers looked at me and told me to follow them. I did, and we came to a room. It had tiki torches with a black and blue flame, and on the wall was a skull. They told me I was destined to rule the world. I had no idea what they meant, but the said something in an ancient language. I couldn't understand it at the time, but I yelled in pain as a skull appeared on my head. It was the most painful thing I ever felt in my life.**

 **When it was engraved in my head, my eyes turned red, and the killers handed me a sword. That's when _Shemitar_ comes in.**

 **They told me I could wield it when I was 16 since at the time I was 14. I nodded and ran out. When I got back to the city, people were scared of me, since I had the sword. I seemed to like it since I started to bully people. When you or your ancestor came to me, they yelled at me. He said I was _Corrupted,_ a word I would hear for quite some time. When Tails told me to stop, I _bullied_ him...**

 **Whenever someone saw me, they ran. Grown men feared me, and I just walked around, threatening people I would kill them. I don't know what was going on, it may have been the sword influencing me. Then, you came up to me with a friend you made. You said her name was Tikal, and I just shrugged and ran off. I don't know what happened with you and Tikal, but I went to the forest.**

 **A few years later I returned to the city, only for it to be ruled by a king. I was outraged, and no one feared me anymore. Instead, they teased me, and I saw your reincarnation being teased by bullies. Suddenly, I felt some kind of urge to kill...**

 **I ran up to the bullies and sliced them in half. I can't erase the image of that from my head... you were shocked, and you ran from me, crying. I smirked and ran to the castle.**

 **The king was very evil. When I went into the throne room, I saw him kill a family. When I drew my sword, he told his guards to attack. When I held my sword in the air, electricity swirled around it. Then, an explosion happened. It killed all of the guards, and the king cowered in fear. I grinned and sliced his head off in one swipe. I took the crown of his head, and I looked at it. Then I remembered what the killers told me... I hesitated, then put the crown on my head..."**

* * *

Tails gasped at this new info. He nodded, slightly scared, and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark. "Well, I have to go now. Can you get up?" Sonic stood up. "Yeah, but that Chaos Blast hurt like hell." Tails frowned and said, "Do you want to spend the night at my workshop?" Sonic nodded, and the duo dashed off onto the night.

* * *

 **And there's another cliffhanger! MUHAHA! Also, I recommend you get the Grammarly extension for Chrome. It's amazing and free for us fanfic writers! Please review and CYA! :D**


	12. Sonic's true identidy

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonic and Tails quickly arrived at the workshop, but they failed to notice Eggman was watching... "HOHOHOHO! That rodent isn't transformed anymore! ROBOTS, ATTACK!"

Sonic walked into the workshop, and Tails followed. "Do you have a knife sharpener?" Sonic asked suddenly. Tails nodded. "Yea. Why do you need it?" Sonic just shrugged and said, "I need to sharpen _Oblivion."_ Tails smiled in agreement and gave Sonic his sharpener.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and HUNDREDS of robots crashed into the workshop. Tails widened his eyes and got out his wrench, which was the only thing on him at the moment. Sonic looked over his shoulder, then got in a fighting position with Oblivion in both hands. He growled menacingly, and slashed a 20-foot tall robot, completely slicing it in half. He smirked and ran towards the army. Tails stood in awe.

Sonic kept destroying every robot that came his way. He sliced 25 of the robots in mere seconds. Once he destroyed 500 of the robots, he charged out the door and outside.

Dr. Eggman was in a replica of the Death Egg mech. As soon as Sonic came outside, he laughed evilly and attacked. "Say goodbye to your life, RODENT!" Sonic rolled his eyes, and his pupils turned blood red. Dark Energy went into _Oblivion,_ transforming it into its evil opposite, _Shemitar._ Sonic grinned, and wing sprouted out of his back as he flew into the air and landed onto the top of the mech. Sonic laughed, showing his black tongue, then slammed Shemitar onto the window of the mech.

The window broke, and Sonic reached in and grabbed the Doctor by the neck. **"Leave."** Sonic said harshly and threw the doctor onto the ground. Tails saw this in fear. Eggman scrambled to his feet and ran off.

Sonic looked over at Tails, his eyes still red. Tails flinched and said, "Can you change your eye color?" Sonic frowned and closed his eyes. He opened them after a few seconds, and they were emerald green again. Tails sighed in relief, and said, "Why did you get out your wings even though you don't have the gem?" Sonic didn't reply for a few seconds, then said, "I'll tell you at midnight when everyone is asleep." Tails nodded and went inside. Sonic said, "I'll be back at 11:50." Tails said, "Okay.", then he went inside to clean out the workshop.

 **Emerald Coast, 10:30 PM**

Sonic stood mere inches from the water. He smiled and looked around. When he saw no one, he _**ran**_ into the water. Then, multiple things happened to Sonic's body. His tail increased in size and gained scales, and fin-like attachments appeared on his arms. He sighed, and swiftly swam to the bottom of the ocean. "Should I tell him... I'm a Demon?" Sonic asked aloud to nobody. He could easily breathe, and his tail waved in the water, gaining some attention from the tropical fish. "Would he be scared? Amazed? Or he might even hate me..." He sighed in frustration. "And I pretended to hate water all this time..." Sonic looked at his communicator.

 **11:45 PM.**

"I don't think he'll mind if I'm late this one time..." Sonic kept swimming, the fish following him. A white and black striped fish seemed to get Sonic's attention. It motioned Sonic to follow it. The demon nodded and swam after it. When the fish stopped, it was next to a rock. Sonic gazed at the rock, then lifted it up. The thing he found was a shining purple gem. "A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic aid in happiness, and grabbed it. He gestured a "Thanks" to the fish. It swam in a circle and swam off. Sonic glanced at the communicator.

 **12:15 AM**

"Great..." Sonic huffed, and swam up to the surface. Before he reached it, though, he heard a scream from a feet meters away.

He rushed over, and saw a black hedgehog with yellow eyes, wearing a T-Shirt and jeans. Her leg was in an orca's mouth. Sonic growled and swam over to the orca. He seemed to talk to the orca via chattering noises. The orca understood every word, and let go of the hedgehog. Sonic swam over and grabbed the girl with his swam back up to shore and put the mobian down. He bent down and his hands glowed gold. The cuts on the hedgehog's leg healed. She weakly opened her eyes and saw Sonic in his demon form. "S-Sonic?!" Sonic nodded slowly, then ran off, praying she wouldn't tell anyone about the form.

* * *

 **12/11/18**

 **Wow! I finished this at 9:43 PM on a school day! Don't worry, no crappy OC romance in here! XD! (Sonadow345 you actually gave me some motivation to do this chapter!) Please review and also, chapters may be delayed, since my 13th B-day is in 9 days, and there's Xmas. Cya awesome people later! :D**


	13. Sonic's Confession

**12/12/18**

 **It's WEDNESDAY, MY DUDES! Enjoy! Also, a special thanks to Sonadow345 for supporting me for such a long time! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Sonic sped off from the beach, worried. While he was running, he checked his watch.

 **12:50 AM**

"Shit!" Sonic said under his breath, then ran off in a Sonic Boom.

Tails just finished cleaning his workshop. He sat down on the couch, waiting for Sonic. "He might have lost track of the time..." Tails said as he turned on the TV. A few seconds later, the door burst open, with Sonic walking in. Tails smiled, and Sonic sat down next to Tails. "Can you turn off the TV?" Tails nodded and pressed off on the remote. "Ok. This is serious. Don't tell ANYONE." Sonic said in a serious tone. Tails said, "I promise I won't. Now, will you tell me?" "Yea. The truth is..."

Sonic transformed into the form he was in at Emerald Coast. Tails gasped in surprise and stared. **"I'm a... I'm a demon."** Tails was shocked. "You... A water demon? But how?!" Sonic frowned and looked down at the floor. "If I go in the water, I have to change into this form if I'm in there for too long. So, I pretended to hate water so no one could suspect me."

Tails frowned, and said, "You could have told me..." Sonic stayed silent for a short time, then heard footsteps from outside. He quickly transformed back to normal. Someone knocked on the door.

Tails opened the door, and Knuckles was there. "Hi, Knuckles. Is there anything you need?" Tails asked. "Yes. I need to see Sonic." Tails nodded and turned around to face Sonic. "Knuckles wants you." Sonic frowned and walked up to the echidna. "What do you need?"

"I saw you go into the water. A few hours later I saw you with a mobian, and you healed her." Sonic started to sweat, and he said, "I was just saving-" "I'm not finished." Knuckles said in a serious tone.

"You had a tail covered in scales, and fins on your arms. You are a de-"

"No, I'm not!"

"Prove it." Knuckles said. He suddenly grabbed a blade, and he cut his finger. Blood leaked out of his finger, and Sonic's left eye turned red. **"Blood..."** Sonic whispered, his tail increasing in size. Claws ripped out of his gloves, and 1 wing came out of his back. He realized he was transforming, then gasped. Knuckles smirked and walked away. "That's all I needed to confirm. I won't tell anyone." Knuckles then glided to Angel Island.

Dr. Eggman watched the whole scene take place. "Hmm... Maybe if I can take control of him..."

Sonic walked into the workshop in his full demon form. Tails saw him and frowned. "Knuckles saw you?" Sonic nodded and went upstairs. He went into his bedroom and shut the door.

 **8 hours later**

Sonic woke up and heard screaming. He growled, and flew out the window.

Tails was being held roughly by the neck by Metal Sonic. The robot threw Tails on the ground charged up a beam of light. Then, a roar was heard and Sonic slammed into the robot. Metal fell to the ground, only to be lifted up by Sonic. He snorted in the robot's face, smoke coming out of his nostrils. "This will teach that Fatass not to mess with me..." Sonic breathed in, and then opened his mouth. A stream of fire completely melted Metal's face. Tails gasped in shock, and ran off. Sonic looked at Tails and shrugged. He then ran over to Emerald Coast.

* * *

Dr. Eggman watched the entire thing on camera. "HOHOHO! That was enough to distract him!" A robot came with **Oblivion.** The evil madman laughed and said, "Break it." I want to see what would happen." The lackey nodded and walked off.

The robots started to shoot lasers and bang on the sword. Hours passed, and the sword finally cracked. The bots grabbed it and started to pull it apart. Finally, it gave way, and it split in two. Dark energy emerged from the broken sword, and went into the sky.

* * *

Sonic was running, then felt a terrible pain in his chest. He groaned in pain, and screamed as enormous wings sprouted out of his back. His fangs grew, his tail grew, his eyes were completely red, and yellow claws covered in blood shot out of his gloves.

 **"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

 **He flew off into the unknown with only on thing on his mind...**

 **Murder.**

* * *

 **Hi guys! I just want to clear something up. In this story, Sonic and all of his forms are one in the same. What I mean is that Sonic and his forms are the same exact person. I'm saying this because some fics do say that Sonic's form (ie, Dark Sonic) has a subconcious. I believe they are exactly the same. Anyways, Please, Please review and Cya next time!**


	14. Eggman's death

Wow **. I thought I had to shut this story down for reasons, but I went on WikiHow and found out how to upload fics on my phone!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Knuckles was on Angel Island, protecting the Master Emerald as usual. He sighed and thought about Sonic. "How is he a demon? I thought all demons were evil..."

"HOHOHO!"

Knuckles rolled his eyes and got up. "What do you want?"

Dr. Eggman laughed and said, "Nothing, just needed to tell you something, idiot." Knuckles glared at him and said, "Well, tell me then!" Eggman just smirked and said, "Well, WATCH OUT!" He screamed as Sonic ran up behind Knuckles and tackled him. Knuckles glared at Sonic, then shoved him off.

 **"Knuckles... I need positive energy to change back..."** Knuckles looked at Sonic and nodded, then he put his hands over Sonic. They glowed green, and positive energy went into Sonic. He sighed in relief as he changed back to normal. He got up angrily and glared at Eggman. "Hehe... Sonic, there's nothing personal err..."

Sonic was in his serpent-like form. He grinned and jumped up to the window of the Eggmobile. Dr. Eggman tried to fire a gun, but Sonic snatched it out of his hand. He growled and punched the window. He grabbed the doctor with his tail, and grinned.

" **I've had it with you trying to kill me! You've should have seen this coming! I'm not going to be the nice guy anymore! It's time to show my true colors!" Sonic snarled, and Knuckles watched with worry in his eyes.**

Sonic started to strangle the doctor with so much force his neck broke. Sonic tossed the body aside and changed back to normal. Knuckles stared in horror,and Sonic walked over to Knuckles. "I'm... I'm sorry you had to see that. I just couldn't control myself..." Knuckles nodded and sighed.

"How are we gonna tell Tails?" Knuckles said.

"What do you mean, **we?** Sonic said with a mischievous tone. He smirked and ran away. Knuckles clenched his fists in frustration.

Tail's was working on a metal detector to detect things from the sea. He just completed it when Sonic came in.

"Sonic! Check out my new invention! He handed Sonic a blue metal detector, with tubes in it and a visible stream of water running through it.

"Wanna test it?" Sonic nodded, and the duo ran out to the ocean.

Tails ran his metal detector above the water. Then, it detected something. Tails flew into the water, and Sonic followed, in his demon form.

They swam, and the detector turned off when they got close to a rock. Tails threw a bomb, and the rock blew up. Sonic couldn't belive what he saw.

It was a blue and black sword, with the handle looking like a serpent's tail.

 **"Reaper Shark..."**

* * *

 **And there's that! I'm VERY sorry for the short chapter, but I'm doing this on my phone, so expect a few short chapters :(**

 **Please Review and see you awesome people next time!**


	15. ReaverShark,the Sword of the Sacred Seas

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Tails looked at Sonic in confusion. "Is that yours?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah. I haven't seen that sword since 1800." Tails gasped. "Can it do anything?"

"I used it for evil when I was a king. You see, that sword controls water. Only me and Tikal can use it." Sonic flinched when he mentioned Tikal.

"I threatened villages if they wouldn't give me their money. If they didn't hand over the cash, I would do exactly what I threatened. I would flood the village with the filthiest water. They would usually die. I casually watched them struggle and try to save themselves."

Sonic let out a dark chuckle, which made Tails uncomfortable. **"I liked watching them suffer..."** Sonic grinned, making Tails _scared._ His eyes flickered from red and emerald. He walked over to Reaper Shark and laughed. As soon as he was about to touch it, Tails tackled Sonic on to the ocean floor. "Sonic! Snap out of it!"

Sonic's eyes changed back to emerald, and he sighed. "Thanks, Tails, you did the right thing..." Tails got off of Sonic and raised an eyebrow. "Why did you do that?"

Sonic rubbed the back of his quills and said, "Reaper Shark is technically an evil sword. I'm attracted to evil, as well as blood. That's why I turned when Knuckles cut himself."

Tails frowned and replied, "Why are you a demon? Were you cursed? Or are you born that way?"

"I was born this way. I know how, though." Tails nodded and suddenly, the ground started to tremble. Sonic grabbed Tails and flew into the sky. "What's going on?!" Tails exclaimed in fear.

"An underwater volcano may have exploded a few miles away," Sonic replied. Then, a building rose out of the ground and stood in front of the duo. Sonic blinked in confusion, then heard a beeping sound. He looked down at Tail's scuba tank. The meter was in the red area, meaning Tails was running out of oxygen. Tails panicked and started to swim up.

Sonic grabbed Tails with his right hand and his tail with his left. He winced as he took out a scale. Blood leaked from his tail, but he didn't care. He handed Tails the scale and Tails sighed in relief as he was able to breathe again.

Sonic looked in curiosity at the building that stood before him. It was a turquoise temple. He hesitated, then went inside. Tails followed.

Inside, there was a large room. Engravings covered the wall, and Tails looked in confusion. Sonic walked over to a stone tablet. There were ancient markings, and Sonic's eyes glowed green.

 **" _The fight long ago shattered the world, the forces of good and evil fought, the evil Gaia created a minion to aid it in battle, the good Gaia also created a minion to aid it as well... the minions joined forces and left the good and bad Gaia to fight for themselves... They created an _em_ with magic..."_**

"I can't read some of the words. They seem to be worn away. Do you want me to keep reading anyway?" Tails nodded quickly. 'How can he read that so easily?!' He thought.

 **"The _em_ was extremely s_ro_, and the Gaia minions created 3 swords, _She_tar, the sword of darkness. O_li_on, the sword of sorrow and pain, and the R_ave_ Sha_k, the sword of the ocean. The-"_**

"The rest is worn away..."

Tails sighed, then leaned against the wall. "Well, I'm tired. Wanna get some rest, then come back?"

Sonic nodded, then the went to Tails workshop. When they got there, the said goodnight to each other and went to bed.

* * *

 **More construction going on. :)**


	16. The truth about Maria is told

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tails woke up as the sun rose. He yawned and got out of bed. He trudged across the hallway and walked into Sonic's room.

Sonic was gazing out the window when he heard his door being opened. He turned around to see Tails walk in. "Someone's watching me," Sonic said in a deathly calm voice. Tails blinked in confusion and said, "I don't t see anyone."

"I can hear them. Wait..." Sonic sensed Chaos Energy nearby. "It's Shadow!"

Shadow appeared behind the duo and smirked. "I see you detected me, **experiment**."

Sonic started to shake with rage when Shadow said that. "Don't EVER mention that, you SCUMBAG!" Sonic screamed as he grabbed Shadow and threw him into a wall. Shadow growled and got to his feet. "YOU killed Maria, mother-fucker!" Shadow spat out with hate. I didn't want to kill you in front of Tails, but I WILL avenge her, and THE TIME IS NOW!"

Shadow shot Sonic with a pistol, but Sonic dodged it. "First of all I didn't kill her! It was an accident!" Shadow rolled his eyes and threw Chaos Spears at Sonic. He gritted his teeth in pain, not wanting to give Shadow satisfaction.

Tails watched the fight with worry and confusion. 'Sonic murdered Maria?! No way! That can't be true!"

Sonic snarled and kicked Shadow onto the bed. "Stop trying to kill yourself by fighting me, and listen to me instead!"

Shadow clenched his fists, but calmed down. Sonic sighed in relief, and started to tell more about his past.

* * *

 **"Back in 1968, I was a murderer. I usually targeted humans, and one day, I was captured. I was taken to the ARK and experimented on. This was about 3 weeks before you were even created, Faker!**

 **Gerald Robotnik performed experiments on me, and the more he did this, the more insane I got. He would do things like cut me with blades to see if I could take the pain, he put me in boiling water, and he burned me with hot irons!**

 **He gave me a serum that disabled me from changing, so I couldn't maul like how I wanted to. Soon, you were made, and I saw you and some girl talk. I didn't know who it was at the time, but I'm sure that was Maria, wasn't it?"**

Shadow reluctantly nodded. "Continue."

 **"Gerald kept me in a cell below the ark, where people dressed in black tortured me. _Shemitar_ was on a table a few feet away, just for show. My unimaginable hatred for humans grew even more. I was able to trick you into releasing me a few days later, if you remember. I ran up the stairs to escape the ARK when G.U.N troops rushed in. **

**You were panicking like an idiot, and the troops shot at you. You dodged, and the troops shot at me. One bullet was about to shoot me in the heart, which is my only weak spot, if you have studied monsters, you would know that. When it was about to hit and ultimately kill me, Maria jumped in front of me and took the bullet.**

 **I was born with no sympathy for humans, so I rolled my eyes and flew off.**

Sonic clenched his fists and Tails swore he could see tears. "I... I should have thanked her. She saved my life out of all people. She saved a demon. I have _**never**_ seen any act of kindness toward me from humans..." Shadow frowned but was still angry.

 **"I guess when I left, Maria gave that speech to you, I guess. I heard a yell of anger and vengeance, and it was coming from you. I knew you would try to kill me once we met again, and I saw your skills in battle. That's when I changed into my normal form and kept my speed, but left all of my strength and demon form behind.**

 **When I saw you, you called me "Faker", and such. You didn't seem to recognize me, though, and I stayed in this form until nightime everyday. Every night I go to my bedroom and wait an hour, the go to Emerald Coast. I turn into my demon form and go in the water..."**

* * *

Sonic finshed part of his backstory, then sighed. "I don't think you're ready for my ancient past..."

Tails frowned. 'I really want to know, though...' He thought in his head.

Shadow calmed down and said, "Ok, well I'll take my leave. I won't kill you now that I know your story, but remember, **I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM AND NO DEMON CAN BE SUPERIOR TO ME!"** Shadow said, then Chaos Controlled.

Sonic rolled his eyes and looked at Tails. He nodded slowly, then walked off.

* * *

 **Please Review and CYA!**


	17. Sonic's encounter with Tikal

**Enjoy! I won't be updating tomorrow (December 20th) because it is my B-Day!**

* * *

12:00 AM

Sonic stood at Emerald coast, thinking. 'What if they could experience my past without me having to tell them?' He thought. "It would be a lot easier and I wouldn't waste any time having any meltdowns..." Sonic said aloud to nobody. He sighed, slightly stressed out, then went into the ocean.

Sonic was heading to the temple that appeared the other day. Apparently, no one could see it except Sonic and Tails. When Tails told Knuckles about it earlier, he said he didn't see a single thing.

Sonic finally arrived at the temple. He swam slowly through the ocean, which anyone who knew him would say that was uncharacteristic. The water tickled Sonic's scales, and he smiled. He swam into the temple and instantly glared as soon as he saw someone.

It was Tikal.

 **"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"** Sonic said, practically growling like a dog. Tikal looked behind her and frowned. "Why are you always so angry when you see me?"

"Obviously I hate you because if it wasn't for you I would still rule the world! Eggman would have NEVER come to power! You wouldn't exist because I would have killed you, and my LIFE wouldn't be ruined!" Sonic's claws grew, and his wings started to grow to crazy proportions. Tikal could see anger going into Sonic's body, and she shot a beam of light at Sonic. He flew into the wall of the temple, and his claws shrank back to normal. His wings stayed the same size though.

" **Grrrr...** " Sonic snarled, then roared.

" **RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAARRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Tikal stumbled, then frowned. "The reason why I defeated you is that of your rage. Your enormous amount of hatred for humans is what lead to your demise. My purpose of defeating you was to stop you from destroying innocent lives. Sonic glared, snarling. "I have a reason for hating humans, but why should I tell you?! All you want is peace, and peace doesn't solve anything! Sonic snarled, saliva dripping from his mouth.

Tikal remained calm and said, "Peace does solve things. Sonic, I know you're a demon, but even for your species, you are corrupted. I may never know why, but something must have happened to you when you were young. That's the only way you could hate humans so much when you arrived in ancient Mobotropilous."

Sonic growled harshly, and said, "That's NONE of your business..." Sonic snarled, and his tail grew black spikes. He waved it in a threatening manner and glared so menacingly if looks could kill, Tikal would be dead instantly. "Says the one who sent me into a coma for 3000 years." Sonic spat out. Tikal frowned.

"I want to help you, Sonic. You need it, and you refuse to get any help at all. Sonic growled. "I don't need help. Are you trying to say I have mental problems?!

Tikal shook her head no. "No, I'm just implying that someone needs to help you get over it."

Sonic clenched his fists, roared, and totally lost it.

" **SO YOU WANT TO HELP?! MAYBE YOU COULD'VE HELPED WHEN MY PARENTS BECAME HOOKED ON SOME DRUG AND STARTED TO ABUSE ME WHEN I WAS SIX?! CONSIDERING YOU'RE 40 YEARS OLDER THAN ME! YOU COULD HAVE PROTECTED ME WHEN I MET TAILS AND I TOOK THE HITS FROM THE THUGS WHO WERE BEATING ME UP! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED MY PARENTS WHEN THEY WERE MUTILATED IN FRONT OF ME!**

Sonic had tears streaming down his face, and Tikal felt sorry for the demon. Sonic clenched his fists in anger and sadness, and yelled even more.

 **"YOU COULD'VE SAVED MARIA WHEN SHE TOOK A BULLET JUST TO SAVE MY LIFE! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED ME AND SHADOW FROM GOING THROUGH THAT! YOU COULD HAVE SAVED TAILS ANCESTOR FROM DYING OF PNEUMONIA! I WOULD'VE NEVER RULED THE WORLD AND COMMIT** **GENOCIDE**!"

Tikal frowned.

* * *

And that's that! Please review, and remember I won't be updating tommorow because thats my 13th Birthday! CYA! :D


	18. (Part of) Sonic's past part 3

**Wow, I am a big. fat. liar. I updated on my B-day. XD! I couldn't help it! You guys are so awesome! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Sonic finished ranting, bloody tears falling from his eyes. **"You...you can't help me anymore... It's too late..."** Sonic whispered, then collapsed from exhaustion. Tikal was speechless. SHe had no idea about Sonic's childhood.

Sonic soon fell asleep and had a dream.

* * *

 **NO! Sonic screamed as a black hedgehog took some kind of pill. It was red, and the hedgehog smirked. He smacked Sonic in the face, and pushed him into the ground. Sonic weakly got up, with tears in his eyes. The hedgehog laughed, and his normally yellow eyes turned purple. He grabbed Sonic by the scruff of his neck. He yelped in pain, and the hedgehog dragged Sonic to the bathroom.**

 **"Dad, NO!" Sonic's father laughed and tossed Sonic into a bathtub. He turned on the water and tied Sonic up. Sonic helplessly stood up in the bathtub, unable to escape. Sonic's father walked out of the room and locked the door.**

 **Sonic yelled in fear as the water started to rise. The water went up to Sonic's chest, then kept rising. Sonic choked, then his wings poked out of his back. He managed to fly a few feet out of the tub, the sliced the ropes off of himself with his claws. He got up and turned off the water. Sonic looked up and saw a window. He jumped up and climbed out.**

 **Sonic's father was watching TV, and his eyes turned back to yellow. He gasped and realized what he did to Sonic. "SONIC! ARE YOU OKAY?!" He said as he rushed into the bathroom. He saw ropes and water all over the place. He gasped and ran outside.**

 **Sonic remained outside of the house, shivering. His wings were frozen, and his tail was covered in ice. Sonic's dad rushed outside and grabbed SOnic. He yelped but realized the drug had worn off. "What did I do to you?!" He asked, knowing the drug had done something to his mind. "You... you locked me in the bathroom, tied me up, and turned on the water." Sonic's father frowned and hugged the demon. Sonic smiled and hugged back. His mother died years ago from tuberculosis, and his father was the only thing he had.**

 **Humans gave him a strong drug, and it shifted his mind. He unintentionally abused him while the drug was in effect. Sonic yawned, and his father took him to bed.**

 **Sonic woke up later that night to a scream. He frantically rushed to his father's room, and what he saw was horrifying.** **His father was being cut in the legs by two humans equipped with knives peeled his skin and Sonic's father screamed in pain.**

 **Sonic stared in horror, and one of the humans looked at Sonic and smirked. He ran over to Sonic and slashed him in the chest. He screamed as blood poured from the wound. Sonic was thrown against a wall and forced to watch his father being killed. Tears fell from Sonic's eyes as his father was killed.**

 **The two humans laughed evilly and left. Sonic gripped his wound, then crawled out of the house. That day, he vowed to avenge his father. He vowed to never trust a human. He promised he would rid the world of humans. Little did he know that he almost succeeded 10 years later...**

* * *

Sonic's opened his eyes and noticed he was in a bed. Tails walked up to him, and Sonic could see Tikal on the other side of the room. Tails frowned and said, "What were you doing in the temple? Tikal brought you here after you passed out." Sonic didn't say anything, and Tails continued.

"Tikal said you talked with her, and you weren't happy. You kept growling and roaring, and you yelled out a bunch of things that happened in your past. She also said you cried." Sonic glared at Tikal, and she wasn't fazed. Sonic growled, then faced Tails. **"So, she just thinks it's okay to expose me, huh?"** Sonic's voice suddenly shifted, and he sounded low and menacing. **"So... That's how you want to ruin my reputation, huh _TIKAL?!_ Well this time** **, I WILL kill you, and you cn't defet me this time!**

Sonic roared, and attacked.

* * *

 **So that's that! All of you who favorited and followed, (IE: GirlOnDarkerSide, MelGamingPlays,Sonadow345, The Chuckinator, Witch08, uerwriter17062002, and last but certainly not least, Yveltal1993!) Thank you so much! :D Please review and see ya next time! :)**


	19. Ancient Origins

**Wow two updates on my B-day XD! Also, thank u MelGamingPlays and Sonadow345 for wishing me a happy b-day! I really appreciate it! (I hope I don't become a ditz. XD)**

* * *

Sonic roared and charged at Tikal. She dodged and frowned. "Sonic, please reconsider what you're doing, or I will have to attack." Sonic snarled and spat at her. She dodged again and looked at him in disgust. Sonic grinned and breathed a blazing inferno with caught Tikal off guard. It singed some of her fur, and she winced in pain.

Sonic started the battle off with grabbing Tikal and flying through the ceiling. Debris from the destroyed ceiling crashed down, and Tails was worried for Sonic. 'Tikal was so strong she put him in a coma for **_three thousand years_**.' Tails thought, and went to his workshop, hoping Sonic would be okay.

Sonic roared and let go of Tikal. He then blasted her with a beam of pure darkness. She didn't respond, not wanting to satisfy Sonic. She threw spears of light at Sonic, and he screeched as the light was unbearable. "Light doesn't hurt, normally. But you are so corrupted and full of hate that you cannot bear any form of light." Tikal said with pity, and dodged a fireball.

 **"YOU WILL _DIE_ , AND NO LIGHT CAN STOP ME! YOUR TIME IS UP, TIKAL! IF YOU CARED ABOUT ME, YOU WOULD HAVE HELPED ME 5000 YEARS AGO!" **Sonic screamed, his eyes losing their pupils and turning red. **"YOU WILL BURN IN THE FLAMES OF HELL!"** Sonic roared, and slashed Tikal, then slammed her into the ground thousands of feet below.

 **"I AM THE MOST POWERFUL DEMON TO EVER LIVE! YOU CANNOT STOP ME FROM GAINING VENGENCE!"** Sonic screamed, and picked Tikal up by the neck. She choked, then teleported. She glared into Sonic's completely red eyes, and said, "You are blinded by your anger and hate!"

Sonic snarled and his tail grew. " **I AM NOT BLINDED! I AM DESTINED TO BECOME THE GOD OF DARKNESS, AND YOU WILL NEVER GET IN MY WAY OF DESTROYING EVERY SINGLE HUMAN BEING ON THE PLANET!"** Sonic spat out with anger.

"You're... You're related to Dark Gaia?!" Tikal said in astonishment. Sonic let out a chuckle, which erupted into evil laughter. **"So, you know everything, but you don't know THAT?! Dark Gaia is my grandfather, you fool!**

 **My parents were created and sent out to destroy the world, but they turned... good. I was born a few months later, and I was told that I am the new God of darkness once Dark Gaia dies. He died a few years ago, meaning that I have his abilities! Now I have a change to-"** **Sonic groaned in pain as his tail and claws grew longer. A third eye appeared on his forehead, and Sonic increased in size. He stopped at and enormous 80 meters tall, and Sonic waved at Tikal mockingly.**

 **He let out a terrifying roar, and attacked with enough power to obliterate light Gaia.**

* * *

 **I updated again because I was motivated by all of the reviews. Also, updates may either slow down or speed up, due to Christmas Crap. Please review and see Ya awesome people tomorrow! :D**


	20. (Part of) Sonic's past, part 4!

**Enjoy! Also, I now have 2k views to this story! Thank you guys so much! :D**

* * *

Tikal dodged the blow, and Sonic slammed his fist into a rock formation. It shattered, and debris flew everywhere. Sonic glared at Tikal. 'She's faster than me?!' He thought, then got hit by positive chaos energy. He screamed, and some of his fur was burned. He painfully flew upwards and tried to retreat. Tikal kept following him though.

She shot beams, and Sonic kept getting burnt. He finally collapsed after 10 beams hit him. Tikal grabbed him and headed to Tails workshop. Little did she know, Sonic had another flashback in his unconsciousness.

 **Sonic ran from the people in the village who kept trying to throw stones and sticks at him. Some had torches, and the extremely rich had catapults. He ran, with tears in his eyes, and the humans laughed at the cuts he had from the attacks.**

 **He ran for miles, then stopped at a river, exhausted. He then saw someone watching him. He cautiously said, "Hello?"**

 **Out came a fox with two tails come out, clearly terrified. "Please don't hurt me..." The fox said, with tears coming down his eyes. Sonic frowned and gestured the fox to come. He hesitated, then walked over. "What's your name?" Sonic said in curiosity. "T...Tails..." The fox, now known as Tails said in slight fright. "Why are you so scared?" Sonic asked.**

 **Tails looked at his feet and showed his second tail, which Sonic hadn't noticed when the kit came over. He frowned, and said, "Why that? It's just a second tail. That's nothing compared to why I get bullied." Tails raised an eyebrow. "Why do you get bullied?"**

 **Sonic frowned an stood up. Wings came out of his back, and his tail became longer. Tail's eyes widened in fear. "Please don't eat me..." Sonic looked at him and smiled. "I won't hurt you. I don't eat mobians. That's a different type of demon." Tails sighed in relief and looked at Sonic. "Don't you have parents?"**

 **Sonic flinched at that word. "My mother died when I was just born, and my dad... my dad was killed a week ago." Tails frowned and said, "My parents abandoned me when I was younger." Sonic frowned, and said, "How about we stick together for a bit? We might be able to defend ourselves from bullies better." Tails eyes lit up with joy at the question. He finally had a friend. "Yes!" He said happily.**

 **Sonic smiled, and the friends talked for a few minutes. Then, Sonic's stomach growled, and he blushed in embarrassment. Tails smiled and walked into the forest.**

 **Tails came back out with a piece of meat. "I was saving this for an emergency, but you can have it." Tails handed Sonic the meat, and he smiled. "Thanks..." Sonic ate the meat, and Tails thought of something. "Maybe we can get a job in Mobotropilous?" Sonic hesitated, then nodded. The two set off to find a job, and eventually have a better life.**

 **Sonic and Tails arrived, and the ancient city was bustling. People were talking in the ancient language and other people were talking in the modern language.**

 **Sonic and Tails were walking, and they looked in shops to see if they were hiring. Sadly, some either screamed and flipped out because Sonic was a demon, or they criticized Tails for having two tails.**

 **It was unsuccessful, and the duo was walking through the deserted streets in the nighttime. Then, Sonic heard a shriek, and Sonic turned around. He saw Tails being held roughly by a lizard. Sonic gasped and glared. "Let him go!"**

 **The lizard just laughed and grabbed Sonic with his other hand. He knocked both of their heads together, then threw them on the ground. "No one tells me what to do! I'm the boss of this place!" The lizard exclaimed and picked Sonic up. Sonic looked at him with fear in his eyes. The lizard laughed and called a human over. "Hey Ross, why don't we clobber these imbeciles?" The human laughed and nodded. He picked up Tails and started to slam him on the wall. The lizard started to punch Sonic in the face repeatedly.**

 **They cried in pain, and the beating went on for hours until they left.**

 **Sonic, covered in blood, picked up Tails and weakly walked to the forest. Sonic's teeth grew longer and sharper, his hatred for humans growing even more.**

Suddenly, Sonic's vision began to change, and it shifted to a castle.

 **Sonic rushed into a medical room, where Tails was. He was coughing, and he clutched his chest in pain. During a battle, the enemies thew diseased, dead bodies to contaminate the city. One of these bodies landed on Tails, and he was affected immediately. The doctors had no idea what the disease Tails caught was, but know it is known to be the life-threating disease _Pneumonia_.**

 **Sonic put his hand on Tails forehead and tried to reassure him. "I'll be okay, buddy. Just hang in there..." Sonic said in sadness. Suddenly, Tails temperature started to drop dramatically. Sonic's eyes widened, and he grabbed Tails and put him against his chest, trying to give Tails warmth and ultimately save him.**

 **Tails coughed, and his heart rate slowed down. "Sonic... Please don't worry about me... you tried to save me, and I'm very grateful. Goodbye..." Tail's vibrant yellow fur started to turn gray, and his heart rate came to a stop.**

 **"TAILS?! SPEAK TO ME!"**

 **Silence. Sonic finally accepted the fact that Tails was _dead_. "No..." Sonic said, tears streaming down his cheeks.**

 **"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **Sonic broke down on the floor. He cried over Tails corpse, and soon, anger and hate filled his body. He turned around and glared at the human doctors. "YOU," He snarled, saliva dripping from his mouth. "YOU FAILED TO SAVE HIM. OR, YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HELP HIM, DID YOU?!" Sonic summoned _Shemitar_ and transformed into his demon form. "Humans took everything away from me... And I'll make sure that NEVER happens to anyone else..." Sonic walked to the 3 doctors in the room, who shivered in fear. **

**Sonic grinned and killed them in one swipe. Sonic sniffed the blade and _licked_ the blood off it. "Sweet, but with a taint..." Sonic said, then walked upstairs with Tails body in his arms. He set it down in a coffin and closed the lid. Just looking at Tails body make him feel rage and sadness. **

**"I will destroy ALL humans for this... they pollute the world, and I'll end it eventually. First... I'll kill everyone in the kingdom, then move on to the world..." Sonic grinned, showing blood-stained teeth, and he walked off.**

 **Little did Sonic know, an orange echidna listened to his plan and vowed to stop him...**

* * *

 **Annd that's that! I hope it was worth the wait! :) Please tell me your thoughts on ths chapter in a review, and see you AMAZING people next time!**

 **Next Chapter release date: December 23rd OR Christmas Day! :)**


	21. Genocide Attempt (Sonic's Past)

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tikal arrived at the workshop and knocked on the door. Tails answered and gestured her to come in. She smiled and walked in. Tails gasped at Sonic's wounds and frowned at Tikal. "I had to hurt him to defeat him... He should wake up in about two days." Tails was speechless, and he walked inside his lab. Tikal put Sonic on the couch.

Sonic was asleep, and he kept having flashbacks of his past. He squirmed and shivered on the couch, and Tikal frowned.

 **Sonic walked out of the castle, his quills bristled upwards in rage. He walked through the city and mercilessly killed any human he saw. Hours later, he slaughtered every single human in the city. He smiled evilly at the corpses, but his hunger for revenge wasn't satisfied. He let out a roar of anger and sadness, then flew off to kill more people.**

 **Tikal stared at the bodies in horror. She kept walking and saw Angel Island in the sky. She flew up to it, planning a way to possibly destroy Sonic before he could gain enough power to commit complete genocide.**

 **Sonic saw something purple on the ground as he flew. He landed and grabbed a purple diamond. He eyed it, then felt extraordinary pain. He screamed, then felt even more rage enter his body. His fangs and tail grew, and he snarled, continuing to murder humans.**

 **Tikal arrived on Angel Island and put a hand on the Master Emerald. She chanted a sentence in an ancient language and the emerald glowed, obeying her command. Chaos emerged from the gem, and Tikal smiled.**

 **"We must stop Sonic from unleashing death and destruction on this planet." Chaos nodded and transformed into Perfect Chaos. It roared, then Tikal and Chaos teleported to the city Sonic was in.**

 **Sonic bared his teeth as he cornered a family in an alleyway. The covered the children, and Sonic smirked. "So..." He snarled, "It looks like you pathetic humans only protect your species..." Sonic said with disgust and hatred. He then lifted his sword above them, ready to slice them in half.**

 **Suddenly, Sonic was hit by a blue tentacle. Chaos appeared as Sonic slammed into the concrete floor and the family escaped. Sonic growled in pain and rubbed his bleeding head as Tikal floated above him. "Who the hell are you?!"**

 **"I am Tikal, and I am here to stop you."**

 **"You're Tail's friend! Why aren't you avenging him too?! Join me, and we can rid the world of humans!" Tikal saw that Sonic was consumed with hate and bloodlust. Tikal frowned, and said, "No, revenge isn't going to revive Tails. Stop using hate to avenge Tails, or it will tear you apart!" Sonic just scoffed, and said, "Well, you can't stop me. I'll kill every human, and you're too _weak_ to fight a demon." Sonic smirked as Tikal got slightly irritated. Little did Sonic know that Tikal was a deity.**

 **Tikal got into a fighting position, but as soon as she tried to punch Sonic, he had her against the wall, holding her by the neck. "So... you possibly thought you could defeat me?! I AM THE KING, YOU FOOL!" Sonic unsheathed Oblivion and grunted in pain as pure evil went into it, transforming it into its true form, _Shemitar._**

 **He mockingly held it against her neck, and smirked, his black teeth slightly frightening her. She pushed Sonic off her and threw a Chaos Spear made of light. Sonic winced, then jumped back. "IMPOSSIBLE! I AM THE ONLY PERSON WHO CAN WEILD CHAOS ENERGY!" Tikal frowned and said, "No, I am a deity of light, Sonic. I can use positive energy. However, you can wield both, and you are choosing the worst out of the two.**

 **Sonic growled, then attacked. Tikal dogged and Chaos slammed into Sonic. Tikal then fired more pillars of light. She then kicked him in the stomach. Sonic coughed up blood, then roared in rage. He charged at Tikal and slashed her in the chest. She didn't reply and watched in horror as Sonic grabbed the purple diamond in slammed it into his chest. He cried in pain, tears streaming down his face and the pointy edge dug into Sonic's skin and blood sprayed everywhere.**

 **He grinned as he grew to 8 feet, his tail grew longer. His wings grew big enough to hide Sonic's body from view. He roared, then breathed fire onto Tikal. She yelled in pain, and Sonic laughed. "Pain fuels my desire for revenge... I love it..." Sonic said, and he slammed Tikal into the ground.**

 **Tikal then punched Sonic, and he roared in pain. He then blasted an enormous area of land with a beam of pure darkness, killing thousands of people. Tikal gasped in shock. Sonic laughed, then flew across the countryside, blasting and killing any person he could find.**

 **Sonic soon found a black diamond. He smirked and slammed it into his chest. He screamed as he gained two eyes and his vision improved dramatically. He grew to 15 feet, and his two left eyes were pure blue while his two other eyes were red. He roared and flew into out of the atmosphere. A huge ball of dark energy formed in his hand, and he shot it. It exploded on impact with the ground and decimated an entire city.**

 **Tikal saw Sonic up in the sky. She teleported up to Sonic and kicked him. He fell into the ground, leaving a crater. His snarled and got up. He weakly tried to run away, but Tikal threw pillars of light at him. He screamed in pain, and he fell. Tikal floated above him, and said, "Revenge is never the answer, Sonic. It may feel like it is, but all revenge does is destroy you from the inside. It degrades you, and fills you with so much anger it blocks out all of your other emotions."**

 **Sonic glared, then fainted. Tikal frowned and left.**

 **Sonic woke up in his bed hours later. He sighed in relief. "It was a dream..." He then ran downstairs and found... dead bodies and a coffin.**

 **Sonic's eyes widened. "No..."**

 **He ran over to the coffin and lifted the lid. There was Tail's dead body. This was when Sonic _snapped_.**

 **The true final battle was about to begin. A battle of _Revenge._**

* * *

 **Annnd there you have it! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Also, developing Sonic's backstory is NOT easy. WAYYY back when I was Pipsqueak2005/SuperSonicFan05 (I was a guest) I wrote this on paper. It took me 3 months to complete, and it is almost nothing like this version. I never show anyone my stories, except my 10-year old sister.**

 **I went with this version because I thought it was more creative and interesting. Also, I have Autism, which I think lets me think up things faster. I tried my hardest not to plagiarize any story out there, and I don't think I did. Also, I am planning to write my version of Sonic Forces. The summary for it is on my profile! :)**

 **Please review and see you guys later! Also, if I don't update later, MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**


	22. The New Dark Gaia

**Enjoy! :-D**

* * *

 **Sonic yelled out in rage, then ran out of the castle to find the seven Chaos Emeralds.**

 **Tikal was inside a temple, holding all seven Chaos Emeralds. She gazed up at the ceiling, which was covered in writing. She then heard a roar and looked behind her.**

 **Sonic smirked and glared. "Hand over those emeralds...Or feel my wrath..." Tikal got in a fighting stance. "What has made you so evil?!" Tikal demanded.**

 **Sonic just laughed and looked at Tikal with one eye. "Why should I tell you that?!" Tikal was a little irritated, but she kept her cool. Sonic laughed again and charged at Tikal. Tikal grabbed Sonic and flung him into the wall judo-style. His head started to bleed when it scraped across the concrete.**

 **Tikal felt sorry for the demon, but** **Sonic rolled his eyes. "Your remorse sickens me. NOW DIE!" Tikal dodged a claw swipe, and said, "Not all humans are evil!" Sonic just snarled. "ALL HUMANS ARE BAD! EVERY SINGLE ONE HUNTED US WHEN WE WERE JUST ANCIENT ANIMALS! And...AND THEY ATE US! HOW CAN YOU BE OKAY WITH THAT?!" Sonic roared, his quills bristling in anger. "I'll give you one more chance. Join me, and I won't kill you!"**

 **Tikal shook her head. "No. I don't seek revenge." Sonic growled. "You imbecile. You'll pay for that with your life!"**

 **Tikal dodged a spear made out of darkness, then kicked Sonic in the face. He stepped back and started to glow. He increased in size, and his gloves ripped apart completely. He roared and slammed into Tikal. She weakly got up, and Sonic grinned.**

 **You humiliated me in our last battle, and that will NEVER happen again!" Sonic screamed and grabbed Tikal. He threw her into a wall, then breathed fire. It singed her fur, and she glared at Sonic. She started to charge something as Sonic charged at her.**

 **"Chaos... BLAST!"**

 **An enormous explosion occurred, and a large pit was what Sonic was in after the extremely powerful attack.**

 **Tikal frowned, hoping she didn't kill Sonic. She walked up to Sonic, who was laying on his belly, cuts visible on his body as his chest throbbed with pain. he groaned as he tried to stand. He collapsed, and Tikal felt pity.**

 **Sonic snarled and glared at Tikal. "I don't... I don't need help from someone who supports humans!" Tikal just shook her head. "If you keep acting this way, you won't even last 1000 years! Sonic weakly got up and looked up at the ceiling. He breathed a fireball, and the ceiling came down, spreading flames.**

 **"IF IM GONNA DIE, YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH ME!" Sonic yelled, then fell back down to accept his fate. The smoke was unbearable, and Sonic coughed and choked on the flames. Tikal grabbed Sonic and teleported to Angel Island.**

 **"WHY DO YOU KEEP SAVING ME?! I HATE YOU LIGHT GAIA DEITIES!" Sonic screeched.**

 **"I will never let someone die when I can save them," Tikal answered. "You hate Light Gaia Deities because you are a Dark Gaia Deity. You were born to hate all things good." Sonic snarled and glared. "Oh, really? Then why did I befriend Tails?! He was the only thing that mattered to me! Then he dies of that damn pneumonia! Now, you EXPECT me to NOT be PISSED OFF?!"**

 **Tikal didn't say anything.**

 **"YOU STUPID LIGHT GAIA FREAKS DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO FEEL LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ARE ALWAYS WORSHIPPED, TREATED LIKE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD, WHILE DARK GAIA DEITIES ARE TREATED LIKE GARBAGE! NO ONE RESPECTS US!"**

 **Tikal frowned from Sonic's ranting and sighed. "Your species has a very bad reputation. Your kind is known to murder, steal, and destroy to get your way. Dark Gaia energy flows through your veins, and since you are a direct descendant of a god, you are increasingly more powerful than a regular deity. You are more than a deity..." Sonic raised an eyebrow in confusion. He changed back to normal, intrigued. "Keep going."**

 **Tikal was shocked at how Sonic stopped fighting so quickly.**

 **"You are the... you are the next Dark Gaia."**

 **Sonic was speechless. "Why me? Why not my father?"**

 **"You have far more darkness and hate then your parents would ever have. Also, your father was a half-demon, making him ineligible.**

 **Sonic looked at Tikal with suspicion. "How do you know that?"**

 **"Obviously, it's your hate on humans. I have never seen a demon with so much hatred except Dark Gaia himself." Sonic glared and said, Obviously I have a reason for that."**

 **Tikal frowned, and said, "Where were you born?**

 **Sonic stared, and said, "Fine. I was born in the Lake of Terror, in the lower Abyss." Tikal was speechless. "Only the evilest, darkest demons are born there..."**

 **"Exactly. A human with drugs loaded with the germ that causes tuberculosis. That human gave my mother the pill, and she died on my 1st birthday. I could speak the day I was born, so I could talk to her and everything..." Sonic said with sorrow, tears visible. "I loved her so much..." Sonic said softly, his evil aura fading and being replaced with an aura of sadness.**

 **Tikal could feel empathy towards the demon. "You lost your mother at that young of an age... I'm sorry..." Tikal said, truly feeling pity. "And it was all because of those _humans_..."**

 **Tikal frowned, and the two just stared.**

In real life...

Tails and Tikal were watching Sonic's dream through a monitor. "He's having a flashback..." Tikal said, and Tails nodded. He was surprised at all of this new information about Sonic. "How could _Sonic_ out of all people have such a tragic past?"

Tikal sadly said, "I don't know. All I can say is that he must have been able to stop himself from transforming into Dark Gaia because he should have become the new God of darkness by now.

Tails didn't speak a word. 'How can he be related to _Dark Gaia_? How is Sonic able to control himself? And finally, am _I_ the reason Sonic was so insanely evil when I died? Am I some sort of barrier? Do I stop Sonic from transforming into Dark Gaia? I mean _that_ much to him?' Tails thought.

Sonic's eyes then bolted open, and he jumped up from the couch and clutched his head in pain. He started to gain 4 terrifying eyes, and he screamed as his shoes ripped apart, revealing paws with razor-sharp claws.

 **"It is time, Sonic. You shall become the next God of Darkness... Let your hate consume you, and don't let that fox from achieving your goal!" Dark Gaia said in Sonic's mind.**

 **"No... NO STOP! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Sonic cried as tears fell from his six pupiless eyes. "I DON'T WANT TO RULE THE WORLD AGAIN! I DON'T!" Sonic yelled in his head.**

 **"Don't worry... devouring and killing every living thing on Earth will be easy... besides, you'll get your revenge on the species that took everything away from you... remember your parents?"**

 **And with that, Sonic roared in rage, transforming even further.**

 **Tails and Tikal gasped at the _new_ god of darkness.**

* * *

 **There ya go! A cliffhanger! Muahaha! Also, Merry Christmas to all of you guys! :D Corruption _may_ be finished by New Years Day! Please review, I read every single one that's put up there and it makes me happy! Also, I'd like to know what you think of the cliffhanger! :0 Peace Out and have an AWESOME CHRISTMAS! :D**


	23. The failed attack and New Form

**Enjoy! And yes, I am very evil. B-) Evil is cool. XD**

* * *

Tails and Tikal stared in shock at Sonic.

He was 20 feet tall, his quills grew longer and sharper, his gloves were in shreds, revealing huge claws and scales, his tail grew longer, his peach fur turned purple, and his four eyes were completely green with no pupils.

Sonic roared and smirked. **"So... you could defeat me as a deity... Well, try beating a _god_." **

Tails shivered in fear, and Tikal stood her ground. Tails nervously walked up to Sonic, and said, "Sonic! I know you're in there! This isn't you at all!"

Sonic picked up Tails and lifted him up until he was eye level with him. Tails was terrified of Sonic's four emotionless eyes. **"This is _me_. The God of Darkness. Now stay out of my way if you know what is best for you." **Sonic said with no emotion, and he tossed Tails. Tails flew before he hit the ground, and didn't speak.

Tikal glared and attacked. Sonic just roared, and Tikal crashed into the wall of the workshop just by the sheer force. He grinned, his purple teeth glinting. **"You aren't strong enough to beat me. Now piss off, I have a world to destroy."** And with that, Sonic flew off to station square.

Shadow was walking through the bustling city, on patrol just in case any robbery or mugging happened. He then heard a roar, and he also heard screaming. He turned around to see Sonic eating a human. Blood was all over his mouth, and he smacked his lips mockingly. **"Looks like you were too late Shads, I already had a few _snacks_ on the way here." **Shadow glared, and Sonic laughed.

G.U.N troops rushed over with guns and tanks. Sonic just smirked, and stepped on some tanks, destroying them. Shadow could hear the screams of citizens being killed, and he clenched his hands. "I WILL PROTECT MANKIND FROM ABOMINATIONS LIKE YOU, EVEN IF I DIE! IT IS MY PROMISE TO MARIA!" Shadow screamed with rage, then summoned the Chaos Emeralds.

He transformed into Super Shadow and charged at the evil god with a Chaos Lance in hand. Sonic just laughed and swatted his rival as if he was a fly.

Shadow slammed into a building, and the rubble fell onto him. He glared at Sonic, then flew back up in the air, avoiding a black ball of fire. Sonic growled, then released an evil aura. It turned into a clone of Shadow and attacked.

Shadow's eyes widened, and he dodged a Chaos Spear from the evil clone. He kicked the clone, and it disintegrated into dark energy. While Shadow was distracted by the clone and finally defeated it, Sonic decimated half of the city. He then grabbed Shadow in one hand. Shadow struggled in his grip and attempted to teleport. However, the dark energy coming from Sonic impaired his abilities, meaning Shadow was unable to teleport.

All he could do was watch Sonic devour and murder the humans. "No...Maria...I failed you..." He whispered, then lost almost all hope.

Tails was in his Tornado with Tikal, heading to Station Square to combat Sonic. Tikal said suddenly, "If Sonic keeps listening to what Dark Gaia told him to do, he can access his true Dark Gaia form. I have no idea what it may look like, but his form can be either good or bad. He may have two forms, but I'm not sure." Tails kept flying.

Sonic suddenly felt a terrible pain in his chest. He kneeled down in pain, and let go of Shadow. The quote on quote "Ultimate Lifeform" was drained of his Chaos Energy. He collapsed, then watched as Sonic got back up, unchanged. **"That damn positive energy... Dark Gaia can be good?"** Sonic said to himself, then continued killing. Tails arrived in the tornado with Tikal, and he was terrified at the sight of the city.

Bodies littered the floor, some with half of their body chewed off, there was rubble all over the place, and people were hiding. Tikal stared in horror, and Tails had an idea. "How about we have Sonic take in the positive energy from the emeralds?"

Tikal nodded in agreement and grabbed the seven gems, and rushed over to Sonic.

Sonic saw them and attempted to swipe at them. Tails dodged, and Tikal concentrated.

Sonic cried out in pain as the light energy went into Sonic. He shrank back to his normal size, and his tail remained long. His claws were neon blue, two small fangs emerged from his lips, his muzzle turned light blue, his fur black fur changed to navy blue fur, his eyes glowed purple, his paws shrank, and remained paws, but the claws at the tip of his toes were also neon blue.

His wings turned to small devil-like wings, which were neon purple, and Sonic let out a whimper when Tails approached. Sonic stared at the bodies in shock, and said, **"What have I done..."** Sonic was ashamed, and Tikal teleported all four people in different places.

Shadow woke up at G.U.N and went outside to help the wounded.

Sonic and Tails arrived at the workshop and Tikal was nowhere to be found. Tails then noticed something. Sonic was **shorter** than Tails himself! Sonic looked up at Tais and was embarrassed. **"I don't like this form, it makes me look cute."** Sonic said the sentence in a child-like manner. Tails laughed, and Sonic blushed heavily in embarrassment. **"S-stop that!"**

Tails just kept laughing, and Sonic sighed and rubbed the back of his quills with his paw. **"This is even worse than my Werehog form... stupid positive energy..."** Sonic then went upstairs before having to fly onto his bed, being too short to climb up on it.

* * *

 **XD I figured posting an extremely emotional chapter right on friggin CHRISTMAS was way too dark, even for me. So, I decided to do a cute positive version of Sonic to be a little lighter on the tone. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a review! :)**


	24. The End-or is it?

**I'm REALLY sorry for the hiatus. This is the _final_ chapter, and then I will be moving on to a sequel (I want to see who will actually read that lol) Anyways, enjoy and Please review!**

* * *

Sonic yawned and got up from his bed. He trudged over to the living room across the hall and sat down on the couch. He glanced at his hands, then sighed. "When will I turn back?" He said to himself.

Shadow was walking through the city, thinking. "What is going on with Faker?! Every few days, he starts to act crazy and tries to kill those damn humans! It's so godamn annoying!" Shadow thought. He angrily walked to G.U.N, but he stopped when he saw Tikal a few blocks away. He teleported over and Tikal sadly smiled.

"Hello, Shadow." Shadow 'hmphed' and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Tikal ignored Shadow's rudeness, and said, "I need to talk to you about something. Something about Sonic."

"What about Faker?"

"I'll tell you about it somewhere private. Follow me, and also, Tails will find this out on his own. Do not tell him." Tikal said. Shadow nodded, and the two teleported to a cave in Mystic Ruins.

Shadow leaned against the wall, and said, "What is it?" Tikal started to talk.

 **"Sonic will have to go back to his time to make things right. He will never return, and you and Tails are chosen to protect the world in his absence. I don't know if you can summon Sonic since _someone_ already did that while Sonic was in his coma. It woke him up, and I and Chaos had to defeat Sonic once again and send him back into his coma.**

 **But that is for another time. When Sonic goes back into his time, the emerald of darkness, which was the emerald in Sonic's chest, will not exist. Also, Tails will be the new wielder of the Chaos Emeralds..."**

Shadow listened to this new information in shock. Suddenly, Shadow grinned. "I'LL BE THE TRUE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM WHEN SONIC LEAVES!" Tikal frowned and said, "You may believe you are the Ultimate Lifeform, but you really aren't..." Shadow got irritated but shook it off. He didn't reply and teleported. Tikal just sighed in annoyance.

Meanwhile...

Tails woke up and walked into the living room to see Sonic on the floor. He cried in pain as he grew back to his original size. He then transformed into his demon form, then sighed in relief. He got up, to see Tails. **"Umm... Hi?"**

Tails laughed and hugged Sonic. Sonic smiled and hugged back. Soon, Tails broke the hug and asked, "How did you change back?" Sonic just shrugged and said, **"I don't know. I think it's because I can't hold on to positive energy that much anymore."** Tails nodded, then went downstairs. Sonic thought for a bit. **"Maybe I can back in time and stop myself from committing genocide?'** He thought.

He then got up from the couch and went downstairs. Suddenly, a light appeared, and Tikal was there. Sonic got angry but kept his cool.

Tikal frowned and said, "Did you decide?"

Sonic scratched the back of his head and said, **"I don't know yet. How will Tails react?"**

"I do not know. Will you tell him?"

Sonic hesitated, then shook his head. **"I think it's time. I hope he isn't heartbroken..."**

Tails was in the basement, working on his plane. Sonic then came downstairs, with a sad look. **"Tails?"**

"Yes?"

 **"I want to tell you something..."** Tails nodded, then followed Sonic upstairs.

Sonic sat down on the couch, and Tails sat down next to him. Sonic transformed into his normal self, and said, "I've... I've been thinking..."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Well... I've been thinking about going back to my time... the time when I committed Genocide..." Tails nodded. "Will you come back?"

Sonic looked down at his feet. "I don't know... an incident happened when I was halfway through my coma, and I was summoned." Tails was intrigued by this but didn't ask.

Tails frowned and said, "Are you... are you going to leave?"

"I'm afraid so... I can stop what happened in the past and not affect the future..." Tails got a little teary but wiped the tears before they came out. Sonic frowned and looked at Tails.

Tails looked down at the ground, and said, "But if you never come back... I'll miss you so much..."

Sonic smiled sadly and put an arm around Tails shoulder. "I'll come back... I promise..." Tails looked up at Sonic, and nodded, accepting what was going to happen. Tikal walked into the room, and said, "For you to go back to your time, we need to have all seven Chaos Emeralds."

"We have 6. Shadow has the 7th for using Chaos Control."

Tikal nodded, and the three went out to find Shadow. They found him near G.U.N leaning against the wall of the building.

"We need that Chaos Emerald..." Tails said, walking up to Shadow. Shadow glanced at Tails, then glanced at Sonic and Tikal. "I assume he knows that you are going to leave?" Sonic nodded, and Shadow smirked. "If you want my Chaos Emerald, then you will have to fight me for it," Shadow said, pointing to Sonic. Sonic smirked and said, "Where do you want to fight, then?"

"Mystic Ruins."

The two ran over to their destination, while Tails and Tikal teleported.

Sonic and Shadow arrived at the Mystic Ruins. Shadow and Sonic were 25 feet apart, both glaring at each other. Sonic transformed into his demon form and grinned. Shadow readied a Chaos Lance in hand and attacked. Shadow then charged. Sonic dodged with incredible speed, a speed that was way faster than what he normally used. Tails watched in shock as Sonic punished Shadow's attempt of attacking with a kick to the head. Shadow winced, then dodged a fireball and launched multiple Chaos Spears at Sonic.

He dodged a few but was hit with five. He gripped his left arm with was bleeding, and winced. He then saw Shadow was using the Chaos Emerald to enhance his abilities. He didn't care, and few up into the sky. He then flew back down, right onto Shadow. A small explosion occurred, and Sonic rose from the crater.

"That was quick... a little too quick..." Tails said, and Tikal nodded. "Shadow is much stronger than that. He must be planning something..."

Sonic turned to leave, and suddenly Shadow leaped out of the crater and teleported in front of Sonic. He then used Chaos Control, and Sonic was frozen in place. Shadow smirked and landed 25 kicks to Sonic's face, and then snapped his fingers as the Chaos Control wore off. Sonic bent down in pain, and Shadow shoved Sonic into the ground.

Sonic groaned and glared at Shadow. He growled and grabbed Shadow by the arm, and flew up into the air. He stopped flying when he was above the ocean and started to spin in a circle, holding Shadow. Once he was well over 1000 miles per hour, he threw Shadow into the ocean. Shadow plummeted into the water, and he swam against the current.

He coughed and choked, and then saw that the Chaos Emerald was at the bottom of the sea. "GOD DAMMIT!" He yelled and dove to the bottom of the water. As soon as he reached for the emerald, Sonic swam by and grabbed the jewel. Shadow wanted to curse at him, but he knew if he did so, he would drown. He swam up and took a deep breath, then swam back down.

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other in the ocean, with Sonic grinning. **"You know I have an advantage against you, right?"** Shadow didn't say anything, but Sonic did have a point since he was a water demon. 'Did Sonic plan this the whole time?' Shadow thought, not thinking in the slightest Sonic was smart.

Sonic roared, then swam at an unbelievable speed towards Shadow. He grabbed him and slammed him into a rock. The water around Shadow turned red as the rock pierced Shadow's back. Shadow got off of the rock and Chaos Controlled behind Sonic. Shadow grabbed Sonic's tail and spun him around. He threw Sonic above him, and threw three Chaos Lances. They hit Sonic, and Sonic winced.

"WHY DO ALL OF MY ATTACKS DON'T DO A DAMN THING?!" Shadow yelled in frustration. Sonic just shrugged and didn't reply. He then said, **"Do you give up now? I need to return to my time in an hour."**

Shadow sighed in frustration and said, "Fine, Faker. But mark my words, when you return I will defeat you!"

Sonic just rolled his eyes and Shadow and Sonic teleported to the mainland. Shadow gave Sonic the Chaos Emerald, and Tikal and Tails ran over. "You beat him!" Tails said in happiness. Shadow just crossed his arms over his chest and 'hmphed'.

Sonic handed Tikal the Chaos Emeralds, and she chanted an ancient chant. A strange looking black and purple portal opened. It glowed a bright light, and Sonic frowned. He transformed into his normal form and looked at Tails. "Well, I guess this is it..." Sonic said, frowning. Tails looked at Sonic, with tears going down his eyes. He ran over and hugged Sonic.

Sonic smiled sadly and hugged Tails. Tails then broke the hug, and Sonic turned to look at the portal. "Goodbye..." He said, tears threatening to come out of his eyes.

Sonic was about to walk into the portal when he heard something.

"Sonic?"

Sonic turned around to see Shadow. He was surprised Shadow didn't call him Faker. "Yea?"

"Well... I've wanted to tell you something... we might be rivals, but I see you as... as a friend. My only friend. You seemed to be the only one who gave me any kindness when we met..." Shadow then stopped speaking and seemed extremely embarrassed. Sonic smiled and knew Shadow did not want to speak in his presence, so he didn't talk to Shadow.

Sonic then turned and started to leave. Tails noticed Sonic's fur started to change to scales as he left. When Sonic was inside the portal, the portal closed and disappeared. Tails frowned, and Shadow kept looking down at the floor. He then teleported.

Tikal said goodbye to Tails and teleported. Tails sighed and flew to his workshop. "I'll miss you, Sonic..." He said as he flew over the horizon.

Sonic arrived in a flash of light. He was on a grassy field, and he smiled sadly. 'I wish could see you again, Tails... If it wasn't for that damn _**battalion**_ **...** " He then saw a group of humans rush towards him. "Your majesty, why are you out here at this hour?"

Sonic looked at them and said, "That's none of your business... I... I had a battle." The humans nodded, and they left. Sonic just sighed and ran off to his castle. Based on the time, he knew it must have been before Tails death...

 **3 years later...**

Tails walked through the city, holding the seven Chaos Emeralds in his palms. He was the new wielder, and he took it very seriously. He frowned sadly and thought. 'It's been three years... I wish I could see him again...' Tails sighed, and continued to walk. Suddenly, he saw a blue and yellow portal open up. An odd-looking lizard in a black cloak hopped out, along with 2 armored unidentified mobians, and the lizard was riding... a Phoenix?!

 **"Attack every single living thing here... Dark Gaia needs sacrifices..."**

The animals nodded and got out blue flaming blades. They smirked and attacked stores. Tails stared in horror. 'Sonic _is_ Dark Gaia! He wants them killed?!' Tails thought, and he got irritated at the thought of it. He transformed into Hyper Tails and raced into the store which the animals were attacking.

Shadow, on the other hand, was on the other side of Station Square, and he saw the lizard and Phoenix. He gasped, then got into a fighting position. The lizard saw Shadow and grinned. The lizard hopped off of the mythical bird and stared at Shadow. **"I see you are one of the three fools who defeated Dark Gaia. Now you will pay the price of harming one of the most formidable gods on the planet, for he has many followers, with me included..."**

Shadow just laughed. "You think you can defeat the Ultimate Lifeform?! Think again, Dumbass!" Shadow said angrily. "I've gotten MUCH stronger over the years!"

The lizard just rolled his black eyes, and wings sprouted out of his back. A blue ax appeared in his hand, and Shadow got angry. "ANOTHER GODDAMN DEMON?! YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Shadow said, enraged, and attacked.

Shadow summoned a Chaos Lance in mere seconds and moved the speed of light at the lizard. He threw the energy, and it didn't hit the lizard. Instead, when it hit the lizard put up the blunt side of his ax, which reflected the energy. He then hit Shadow in the face with the blunt side of his ax.

Shadow flew into the ground, with a bloody nose. The lizard walked up to him and said, **"You pathetic mortals always think you are the strongest... I have no use in killing you since you are absolutely useless. Just remember this. My name is Lance, and Dark Gaia is the Ultimate Lifeform, not WEAK mortals like yourself.**

The evil lizard now known as Lance got onto the Phoenix and flew off, as screams of citizens could be heard. "It's about time we actually needed you, Faker..." Shadow muttered, before speeding off to find Tails.

Tails were fighting the animals in the grocery store. One animal, now revealed to be a rat, grabbed Tails and slammed him into the rack of food. Hyper Tails got up and glared. "How are they so strong?!" Tails said out loud. The rat laughed, and another animal walked over. It was a purple wolf, and he laughed in Tails face. "This idiot doesn't know a thing!"

Tails glared, and he transformed back to normal since his time ran out. The two animals escaped, laughing.

"What am I going to do now?" Tails asked.

As Tails left, there was writing on the wall.

 **The last remaining members of the Plasma Battalion were here. The end is near... Soon, Dark Gaia shall return with the Ravager, and all hope will be lost...**

 **The End... or is it?**

* * *

 **Wow. That took longer then I expected. The other Chapters will be on an entirely different story. Please review, or you can PM me to tell me your thoughts on this story! No flames plz, constructive (And by that I don't mean an excuse to be rude) criticism is allowed. Bye! For now...**


	25. NOT A NEW CHAPTER - QUESTION!

**Hello! I'm just asking a quick question.**

 **So, I'm thinking about deleting this. My reboot just fits better and this story is badly written in my opinion at this point. After all, it's nearly two years old.**

 **I want some input from you guys! If you don't want this to be deleted, I suppose I'll try and edit it and leave a note in the first chapter.**

 **I can't help but cringe whenever I read this. The errors... ;-;**

 **Anyways, that's all I want to know! You can PM me or just leave a review.**

 **~SNSF**


End file.
